To Dream A Nightmare
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Melissa has been having dreams of a teenager with whom she builds a shaky friendship. Unaware that the young man is an apparition of Freddy Krueger, who is using her naïve mind to enter into her friend's dreams, killing them one by one. ON HOLD
1. An Evil Kept Hidden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street series or any of the characters involved, I only own my ideas and own OC's.

**Genre:** Horror/Suspense/Drama/Angst.

**Rating: **M - for language, violence.

**Title:** To Dream A Nightmare

**Summary:** Melissa has been having dreams, dreams of a teenager with whom she builds a shaky friendship. Unaware that the young man is an apparition of child killer Freddy Krueger, intent on using her naïve mind to enter into her friend's dreams, twisting them into their most terrifying nightmares.

**Author's Note:** So, this is a new venture for me! Writing my own OC in the Nightmare fandom. I have been meaing to do one for years and now I have. Please let me know what you think.

**To Dream A Nightmare. **

**Chapter 1: **An Evil Kept Hidden

Six years. Six long years had passed since the terrifying events at Camp Crystal Lake. Since Lori Campbell and Will Rollins had defeated un-dead child killer Freddy Krueger. They thought that their nightmare was over, that they were finally free of Freddy.

But they were wrong.

Just under a month later the young couple were found slain in Lori's bedroom in 1428 Elm Street. Statements from the neighbours stated that they heard loud screams of panic, of fear. When the police had broken into the house, they found their mutilated remains sprawled across the bed.

It was agreed between the sheriff and the mayor that the cause of their deaths was due to Will slaying his girlfriend in cold blood, without mercy. Before slitting his own throat. They knew otherwise that it was Freddy who murdered them, that he had gotten his own twisted revenge on them. But they had to cover up the murders and so, it was the only rational explanation to blame it on Will.

Yet again, they had managed to contain Krueger and were soon replenishing their supply of Hypnocil and assigning the medicine to anyone who required it. To anyone who had been having dreams of Freddy.

But after six years things were going incredibly well. There were hardly any incidents of teenagers or children dreaming of Freddy. It appeared to the town that they were succeeding in keeping him at bay. But they knew that they had to keep their guard up, to be alert.

An evil like Krueger would not be kept silent, dormant for long. If only they knew that not every single shred of evidence in regards to Freddy and his dark heinous crimes was destroyed. They weren't as efficient as they thought they were.

After Lori's death, her father had put up 1428 Elm Street up for sale and moved away from the town. It held too many horrible memories for him. First he lost his wife to that monster and now his only daughter.

He had _nothing_ left.

But for six long years there was not one single offer for the house. Who would want to buy a house were two young people were found dead in it? If only they knew the dark secrets that the house really held. The evil that haunted the house for the last thirty years. But soon the dark evil would soon be unleashed on the town once more…

**x x x**

Springwood High School cafeteria was heaving with activity and noise. It was a cloudy Wednesday September day and laughter and chatter was in the air. Music blared from various students I pods, as they relaxed and chilled out before their afternoon classes.

Near one of the large circular windows that looked out on the car park, a group of junior students laughed heartedly as they shared a joke. There were four girls.

Bethany Williams with short dirty fair hair, with a fair complexion and bright green years. Rachel Powell with a tall slender body, long luscious blond hair and stunning blue eyes. It wasn't a surprise that she was pestered by the cheerleading squad to join the team in numerous occasions. But each time she declined politely, believing them to be too cocky for her liking.

Then there was Georgia Clarkson who was the same height at Bethany at 5'4, with short curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, with dimples on her cheeks. The last of the group of girls was Melissa Carter, with jet black hair that stretched to just past her shoulders, her skin was pale with the odd spot of dry skin on her face, but nothing too serious. She was pretty looking. Her eyes were a light blue, which was hidden behind her long layers of her hair that usually hung in front of her face.

There were sat beside four guys. Todd Henderson, a tall muscular lad of about 6'1 with shaven hair and dark grey eyes. He had been a member of the football squad, but sadly had to pull out due to a recurring knee injury. Rory Brooks sat to the left of Rachel, with his glasses perched in his pocket of his shirt, with short brown spiky hair and greyish/blue eyes. He was the most nerdy of the group, but was still fun to hang about with.

Aidan Thomas stood behind him, at 5'8 with reddish/auburn hair and freckles dotted upon his cheeks and with dark green eyes. His cousin Kevin Turner chatted excitedly to him, standing two inches taller at 5'10, his brown eyes gleaming with animation as he told a joke. He was the joker of the group and would regularly play pranks on his fellow students and the odd teacher that needed to _'lighten up'_ as he would often say.

Aidan and Kevin were close to each other and had moved to Springwood two years previously. Due to an accident Aidan's parents died in a house fire four years ago in his old home town, luckily for him he managed to survive. His uncle and aunt - Kevin's parents - decided to take him into their care.

Nearly all of the group of friends were seventeen. Apart from Rory who had to wait a little while longer before he would reach that milestone.

Despite being friends for nearly two years, one of them felt as though they were the outside of the group. As thought she was on the outside looking in all the time, not really fitting in.

And that someone was Melissa. She had never voiced this to any of her friends, afraid of causing a quarrel or a dispute and so she kept it to herself. Her older brother Mark would try to reassure her that she needed to speak out more, become more vocal in their conversations. Interact with them more. But even though she would agree and promise that she would, she never did.

Sure she hung out with them nearly every weekend, at either one of their houses, at the mall or in the park. And at the parties they were invited to or gate crashed. But she would just sit and listen to their chatter, the odd time joining in. But she would rarely have an in-depth tête-à-tête with one of them.

Well, except for Bethany. They shared the same interests and were the most studious out of the group - apart from Rory. Once they first met they clicked and that was how Melissa was introduced to the rest of the group, through Bethany.

Another aspect of her relationship with her friends was that Melissa was always a _good_ listener. They would always joke that she would be a good agony aunt as they would regularly go to her and discuss their problems with her. But deep down inside Melissa she was hoping that maybe for once they would listen to_ her_, hear what she had to say.

Sitting on her seat, Melissa was engaged in finishing off her history essay for her last period. Adding a few finishing touches, hoping that it would be an improvement on her last essay two weeks before.

Rachel and Georgia glanced over to their studious friend, rolling their eyes at her. Placing down her fork, Rachel leaned over the table and snatched Melissa's pen out of her hand, "Mel, you'll get a great grade as usual! So, relax will you? It's lunch time!"

Sighing Melissa, looked up from her work and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I know. It's just this is due today. I thought it wasn't due until Friday. I want to make sure everything is okay with it!"

Georgia gave her a stern glare, "Listen, it'll be fine. Even better than fine, it'll be great. I know, you know and hell even Mrs Roberts will know it. So, put it away" she ordered, "C'mon!"

Melissa nodded slowly and turned to face Bethany as she too was engrossed in her own studies, "Hey, are you not going to stop too?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bethany squeaked without looking up from her book, "I've got Mr Craney's maths class next and that miserable old pig has been chewing my ass since school started. Saying my work isn't up to a_ high _standard. So, I'm not about to get a fail in this! I'm showing that prick that Bethany Williams means business!" she glanced up and gave a wink.

Chuckling quietly Melissa tidied away her books and notes, turning back to her two other friends hoping to be involved in their conversation. Only to be dealt a blow as Rachel and Georgia were laughing and joking away with each other. It seemed like she missed her opportunity again.

Groaning inwardly she stood from her seat, pulling the strap of her school bag over her dark purple hoodie, "I'll see you guys later" she called out.

The group turned towards her for a split second, muttering their goodbyes while one or two of them gave her a small wave goodbye.

She shrugged her shoulders, feeling low and slightly despondent. Just what the hell could she do to grab their attention for more than one fucking second? Maybe if her own parents had a little more money in their bank account, a nice flashy house or if she had her own classy car?

Maybe they would notice her more. But she knew deep down that she had to give herself a kick up the ass, to speak out more. To speak her mind more. Then they would notice her more.

Pushing the large double of the canteen open she headed down the long corridor towards the one of the exit's to the school. She only had a short time to leave her history books back to the local library. Fortunately, for her it was just a block away and she was a fast walker, so she would have plenty of time to leave it back and return to her next class.

She noticed quite a number of students lingering about in the main area of the library. No doubt putting back their own books.

Giving the library a small smile she briskly walked down towards the history isle, thinking back to where she got her literature and took a quick right. She quickly slotted her books into their appropriate place. She glimpsed quickly at her watch, notching that she had ten minutes to spare. Inching forward she neared the end of the shelf and crouched down to put away her last historical book on English History in the 15th and 16th Century. It was at the very bottom, right in the corner.

As she slid it into the shelf her eyes dropped down towards a small piece of wood that seemed to be half ripped from the shelf. There was a large hole, as though it was a makeshift drawer that was boarded up. As usual her curiosity gripped her mind like a vice and she knelt on her knees, peering into the hole. Her eyes narrowing as she could barely make out what looked like to be a book.

Glancing briefly over her shoulder she grasped the ripped part of wood and gave it a stern tug, ripping it away from the bottom part of the shelf. Wiping her hands on her jeans she reached into the hole, her fingers wrapping around the book and she brought it out. Sneezing and coughing at the amount of dust and grime that it was smothered in.

Swallowing thickly she was about to pry it open, when she heard footsteps heading her way. Gritting her teeth in frustration she jumped to her feet and slid the black book into her school bag, zipping it securely.

Melissa didn't know why, but she knew deep down that there was something special hidden in that book. Something of great importance. She was perhaps a little too eager for school to end today, to get home and find out what was within them pages.

However, she didn't know that the secrets held within the dusty pages were going to turn her dreams into nightmares…

* * *

_**So, what you think? Please let me know!**_


	2. Springwood's Dark Past

**Chapter 2: **Springwood's Dark Past

Two long hours had passed since Melissa had discovered that book and was now sat at the back of her history class in the third row. She tried her best to focus her wandering attention on Mrs Roberts at the front of the room, but however she just couldn't get her mind off the book tucked inside her backpack. It seemed to be calling out to her to pull it out and open it, to read its pages. To discover the secrets that it held.

But she knew patience was a virtue and she would read it later once she got home. It could wait a little while longer. Lifting her wary gaze up towards the blackboard she quickly lifted her pen as her teacher began to write down their next assignment onto the board.

As the class noted down the assignment Mrs Roberts began to speak, her voice soft and firm. "I'm going to be collecting your first assignments now. This new assignment is due the 12th October. I would prefer it to be between five and seven thousand words. Please list all the resources you have used and please _no_ plagiarism" she turned around to face the class, her bright blue eyes glaring at them warningly, "If there is any evidence showing that people are copying others then I will mark your paper as a fail. So, please do your own work"

Placing the piece of chalk on the table she strode down the aisle, taking the papers off each student. Some of the students faces seemed a little tense, knowing that perhaps their piece of work wasn't as good as it could be. But they knew that they would have plenty of opportunities to improve their grades throughout the year.

As Mrs Roberts took the last assignment into her hands the school bell rang out, to the relief of her students. They hurriedly began to gather their books and bags.

"Now everyone please read the next two chapters from your book 'The Coming of the French Revolution' for Friday!" Mrs Roberts called out over the animated chatter. Whether they took her words in well that was another matter. Rolling her eyes she turned towards the empty chairs, raising an eyebrow as she noticed Melissa was having a little difficulty placing her books back into her bag, which seemed already a little bit bulky.

"You okay Miss Carter?" she asked politely.

Melissa looked up swiftly as she heaved her back pack off the ground, "Yes miss. I'm fine"

"It seems as though you'll be having a long night ahead of you. Judging by the size of that book" she nodded towards the black book half concealed by her bag.

"Yeah miss. I've a lot of research to get through" she smiled briefly, "I'll see you on Friday"

Her teacher nodded and waved goodbye as her student ventured out of the room, closing the door behind her as she went. Heaving a long and exhaustive sigh she sluggishly walked over to her desk, eyeing the bundle of essays with disdain. Just another long and strenuous night of marking papers.

She just couldn't wait until Saturday, to finally relax.

She slid jadedly into her seat and slowly untied her hair that was tied back in a bun, allowing her golden locks to fall around her shoulders. It was strange being back in Springwood, despite being back for the last 9 months. Perhaps it was because her name was different.

Alice Roberts.

And not Alice Johnson.

People only knew her as Alice Roberts. Her old school friends had moved out of town, for reasons unknown. She thought back to the day she decided that she would leave Springwood with her son Jacob. It was when he was only four months old. She had decided there and then that she would speak no more of _him_.

To move on with her life, to make a new fresh start for her and her son Jacob. Dan would have wanted her to.

And so her and Yvonne had moved to Springfield, Illinois and with each other's help enrolled in College, with Yvonne pursuing her Medical Degree while Alice wanted to teach history. It was a long and hard journey, but they did it.

It was there she met James Roberts. At first they were friends but soon their feelings for each other developed. In the mid 90s he proposed and little over a year later they were wed, with Jacob as a little page boy.

She never meant to, but when Jacob turned six she had sat him down and told him gently that his biological father had died before he was born. For some bizarre reason from the look in the young boy's eyes it was as though he knew already, as though he was lost in his thoughts. His memories, thinking back to that night when Dan died. When his father died. Alice at first was afraid, terrified that he would start asking questions. But thankfully he didn't' and nothing more was said of it.

She was grateful that he got along great with James. Participating together in normal father-son activities. But James had said time and time again to her that he could never take the place of Dan. But that didn't make him love Jacob any less.

For once in her life she felt like nothing could go wrong. She was happily married and in love, her son was growing up and had no inkling of what had happened to him in his mother's womb. The danger that was lurking in his dreams.

It wasn't until early 1998 that bad news came her way. During a visit to her relatives in Springwood, Yvonne died in a horrific car accident on the main road into town just as she was leaving to come home to Illinois. Upon hearing her death, Alice decided not to go back to Springwood. There was a feeling in the depths of her stomach that told her to _stay_ in Springfield and so she did. Sending her condolences over the phone.

She grieved over her friend, thinking back to their happy times together. Then began to move on with her life once more, beginning to work tirelessly in her local school. Years went by swiftly and soon Jacob had grown up to be the spitting image of his father. Tall, dark hair, lean and just as his father was a hit with the girls.

Much to _his _delight.

It wasn't until just over a year ago when she learnt of the History teacher position in Springwood High School. The money was surprisingly better than what she was earning in Springfield. After discussing it with James and Jacob she came to a decision to apply and luckily for her she got it. For the first time in just under twenty years she was returning home. She was returning to Springwood.

At first she was anxious, to be honest with herself petrified of going back. But once they arrived in early January she was astounded to find the town flourishing, in the middle of an economic boom. Full of life. The lingering doubt she had in the dark abyss of her mind was wrong.

He was really _gone_.

Alice jolted in her seat as her cell-phone rang out from inside her bag. Bending down she pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Mom, where are you? Me and Dad are waiting outside. We're meant to be going out for dinner. Remember?" came Jacob's all too familiar voice.

Glancing quickly at her watch she apologised, "I'm sorry, I'll be right out. Bye" she briskly hung up and assembled her belongings together.

**X X X**

As usual the walk home was rather slow for Georgia and Rachel, both of them engaged in a conversation as they walked along the sidewalk of Sycamore Drive with Aidan and Kevin several feet in front of them joking and laughing boisterously.

Georgia glanced in front for a split's second before turning to her friend, "So, I take it Charlene and her cheerleading friends pestered you again to join the team, huh?"

Rachel sighed and nodded, "Yeah. It's seriously pissing me off. I've told them countless times that I don't want to join. But it seems they don't understand English! And it doesn't help that my mom is badgering me to join too! I wish they would just _leave_ me alone"

"I don't see why you don't join. I mean, you're really good at gymnastics. I'm sure it would be fun to do!" her friend pointed out.

"Fun?" Rachel laughed bitterly, "I wouldn't call it_ fun_. I've seen them in action and I don't mean on the football pitch doing their routines. I mean in the corridors in school. Making snide remarks to people who aren't part of their little group, teasing them. Basically putting them down, believing them to be below them. Like they were scum. It's disgusting" she scrunched her face up in revulsion, "That is what they will expect of me. To turn on you guys. But you're my friends. I'm not about to lose you guys. Not a damn chance"

Nodding slowly Georgia agreed silently, "I understand. But still, it's nice to feel wanted you know what I mean?"

Wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder Rachel hugged her gently, "Are you still having problems with your dad?"

"Yeah" she grumbled, "He can be such a jerk"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Oh, no" she shook her head and mustered up the best smile she could, "I'll be fine"

But deep down inside her aching heart she wasn't going to be fine. No matter what her mother thought or said, she knew that her father didn't really care for her. He despised her for being a girl. Her parents had tried so hard to have a child. For nearly ten years and when they thought they would never have any children, her mother became pregnant with her. When she was born her mother was absolutely thrilled, overjoyed at holding her own creation in her arms. While her father was passive, not interested in her at all. The reasoning was of her father's desire to have a son. He was the only son in his own family, with no other siblings and had such a strong yearning for a son, to carry on his family's name.

Ever since a young girl all Georgia wanted was to try and gain her father's love, to make him feel _proud _that she was his daughter. But it seemed anything she tried to do to please him wasn't enough. Each day she felt even more unwanted, unloved by him. Even now at the age of seventeen she still would receive the odd dismayed momentary glance from him. As though he _couldn't_ stand her. And it made her feel like she was being stabbed in the heart and her father was holding the knife.

She shivered at the thought and lifted her gaze towards her home as they approached it, "Look. I'll give you a ring tonight, that okay?"

Rachel smiled warmly and gave her friend a hug, "You take care. Talk to you later"

Turning on her heel she gave a quick wave to Aidan and Kevin who shouted their goodbyes as they stopped in their tracks and waited for Rachel to catch up with them.

As she joined them they began on their journey home once more. However, the boys weren't as talkative as they were when they were alone. As though they didn't want their female friend to find out what they were talking about. Shrugging her shoulders she slid her hand into her bag, pulling out her MP3 player, "It's okay you can talk away you know. I won't interrupt"

Remaining tight lipped her two friends eyed each other rather anxiously. Noticing their worried faces she sighed, "Fine. I'll leave if you don't want me to hear it"

"Wait Rachel!" Aidan cut in, grabbing her arm before she could walk away, "It's just that…Kevin has told me that he has a crush on someone"

Shoving her MP3 player back into her bag frantically his friend squealed in surprise and spun around to face him, "Ooh, a _crush!_ Who is it? Do I know her?"

Kevin gulped and shrugged, before looking away.

"Aw, come on Kev! Tell me who it is!" Rachel continued.

Shoving his hands into his pockets Kevin became extremely bashful, embarrassed to say the least. It wasn't a side of him that many people saw. The shy, speechless side of him that rarely came out only under times when he was put under pressure or put into awkward situations.

If he was being honest with himself how could he tell his friends that the girl he had a crush on was part of their circle of friends? He didn't want her to know yet, not until he was absolutely certain that the time was right to tell her. "I don't whether to tell you. I mean…I don't want her to know how I feel. I'm worried how she'll react"

"Just ask her Kevin" Rachel assured and patted his back lightly, "It's not as though your shy around people. You are the school's practical joker! Is she in our year?"

He nodded once.

"Is she in any of your classes?"

"My English and Maths class" he muttered.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Then when the next time you're in your class then just talk to her. Tell her a joke, make her laugh. That's always a good way of getting a girl's attention"

Smiling meekly he gave a slow nod, "Yeah"

Grinning back she patted him on the back once more, "Good. I've got to go here. I'm late for my dinner. See you guys tomorrow! Later!"

Casting his gaze upwards Kevin watched as his friend ran towards her house as they walked past it. He felt his cousin place a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to face him. His face forlorn and desperate.

"Look, I really think you should tell her soon. The longer you leave it the harder it will be man" his cousin stated simply.

"But how can I tell one of my friends that I have a crush on her?" Kevin bemoaned, "She'll probably think I'm pulling a practical joke on her. That I'm _not _being serious. Sometimes people don't take me seriously, because I fool around so much. I'm just afraid"

Aidan nodded sympathetically and consolingly placed an arm around his shoulders, "Kevin, all you have to do is sit her down and talk to her. I'm sure that'll she know you're being serious. Are you sure you don't want to tell me her name? I could you know talk to her if you want"

At this suggestion Kevin instantly shook his head in completed discord, "No, it's okay man. I'll work up the courage myself and tell her"

"Cool" Aidan chirped and quickly they crossed the road towards her home at 1288 Sycamore Drive.

Kevin's mind was still swirling with deliberations, full of confusion of whether to tell his friend or not his feelings. His other friends would be astonished to find out that the truth. That for the last few months he had a crush on Melissa. What would they think? But most importantly what would _she_ think?

In the next block in 1084 Oak Drive, Todd was half heartedly helping his mother set out the dining table. His gaze clearly not focused on the task at hand, his fleeting glance going towards the large glass cabinet in the living room. The shelves were littered with football medals and awards. To his displeasure they didn't belong to him, but to his older brother Steven. He was embarking on a successful scholarship in football and sport studies in Columbus University.

It pained Todd to see all his older brother's achievements in front of him. Knowing deep down that his dreams of becoming a professional footballer were in ruins. His knee injury meant he would not be able to play football and it aggravated him. Angered him _so_ much. He wasn't jealous of his brother's success. No, he loved him and he was happy. It was just that his hopes for the future, his dreams were destroyed. All because of a car accident one year ago.

"Are you okay Todd?" his mother's voice asked gently from his side.

He straightened up and smiled, "I'm fine mom"

"You sure? Is there anything you want to talk about?" she questioned softly, her golden brown eyes staring thoughtfully into his.

"No. I'm cool" he lied, giving the best smile he could. At hearing the front door opening he turned around as his father entered the house. You could tell that from one look that they were son and father. They were the spitting image of each other. Apart from the small fact that his father had a moustache and his hair was beginning to grey.

Placing down the last fork on the dining table Todd quietly excused himself and left the kitchen, half running up the stairs to his room. His mother gave a sullen sigh and crossed her arms as her husband walked into the room, "William, I'm worried about Todd. I still think he's not over the shock that the can't play football any more. We both know that all he ever wanted to do was be a professional footballer" she gave him a pleading look, "Would you go and have a word with him? Please?"

Discarding his jacket onto a kitchen chair and gave a disgruntled nod, "Okay. I'll talk to him. But I'm not sure it'll help Emma"

"Thanks" she smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips, "I'm just going to get dinner ready. I'll call you when it's done"

Laying sprawled on his bed Todd glared sadly as the numerous pictures of famous football players, past and present. If only he hadn't got into that car with his friend. He should have known his friend was high on drugs. But he was naïve to that fact and then his friend lost control of the car, seemingly having an hallucination that caused him to panic. Become hysterical. And it resulted in both of them gaining serious injuries and his friend being thrown in a young offenders centre for several months. Just say ever since that night he had fallen out of touch with his friend. He had cut his ties with him.

There was a gentle knock at the door, causing him to sit up in his bed, "Come in"

His father pushed the door opened, his eyes and face full of concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Todd shrugged casually. "Never better"

Brushing this off William walked towards him and sat by his side, "Todd you know that if we could afford that operation for your leg then we would do it. But you know how tight our money is at the moment. We just can't afford to pay the medical insurance fees"

"I know that dad and I understand. I'm just…so angry you know?" he muttered, "You know it's always been my dream to get into the NFL. But now it's gone"

Trying to cheer him up his father suggested another option, "You could still get into the NFL, through coaching. You can always try that way"

"It's not the same dad" his son grumbled solemnly, "It won't be the same as being on the pitch, playing your heart out. Hearing the crowd screaming your name, cheering you on. When you're on the pitch you feel part of the glory, of the team's success!"

Wrapping an arm around his son, William sighed. "I know Todd. Look, try and keep your chin up. Remember there are more to life than just football. Okay?"

Mustering up a smile the young man nodded and slowly stood, following his father out of his room. Despite the talk, his mood hadn't changed one bit and he doubt it would any time soon.

**x x x **

There was one thing about Melissa and that she was a little impatient. As she sat at the dining table, she ate quickly and quietly wanting to leave the table as soon as she could so she could finally open up that large black book. The second she arrived home her older brother Mark gave her a puzzled look as she clutched the book tightly to her chest. As though it was out of bounds for everyone else.

For her eyes _only_.

As far as he was aware the book could be for another one of her assignments. She was always the most studious of the two of them. Mark knew that he had to knuckle down and put more effort into his studying, but the constant invites to parties were well too good to turn down. And so his studies were on the back burner.

In her spacious dining room on 1074 Oak Drive, Melissa stuffed one last mouthful of potatoes into her mouth and washed it down with her glass of lemonade. Wiping gently at the corner of her lips with a small tissue she looked expectantly at her mother, "I'm done. Is it okay if I leave the table?"

Tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear, her mother nodded curtly, "Another assignment to do I assume? Judging by the size of that book you brought in it looks like you'll be up all night"

Melissa lifted her plate and left it in the sink, "Yeah. I think so"

Her brother Mark scoffed and gave her a teasing grin from across the able, "You're nothing but a bookworm!"

She glowered at him, shooting back. "Yeah, well you're just jealous because I'm getting better grades than you" she stuck out her tongue at him.

Their father chuckled heartedly, "Now children. No fighting"

"I'll be down later mom to help you with the laundry" Melissa mumbled and swiftly left the room, half running toward the staircase. Adrenaline pumped vigorously throughout her veins at the prospect of finally getting to open the book.

Flinging the door of her room open she excitedly yet nervously walked towards the book she had left on small desk in the corner of her room, beside her PC. Facing her PC was her small single bed, the covers a pale lilac colour. That matched the lilac paint on her walls. Her room was rather plain, with the odd movie star or musician pinned to one of her walls.

Sliding into her swivel chair she pulled the large dusty book towards her and gently brushed a little more grim and dirt off it. Looking down at her hands she saw that they were shaking and damp with sweat. A feeling of nausea swept over her at the thought of opening it. Deep down she wanted to, she was interested in finding out what was inside. But still a part of her was wary of doing so.

Swallowing thickly she slowly curved her fingers around the rim of the book and pulled it open. The first page was blank and so she turned the page to the next one and that is where she got a sudden shock. Her eyebrows arched in surprise at the large newspaper headline from the Springwood Gazette. The colour of the paper was a pale yellow, the date of the article was faded out. But she could distinguish that it happened in 1963.

Her face paled significantly at the headline.

**Mutilated Body of Girl Found. **

Taking a deep breath she began to read the article, feeling repulsed and horrified. The young girl's body was found on the outskirts of Springwood, her body was littered with deep bloodied wounds, her stomach was ripped open by some sort of sharp metal object and her face was disfigured, skin seemingly peeled from her . While also large chunks of her hair was missing, ripped from her skull.

Exhaling loudly Melissa turned her attention to the next page, seeing a two small black and white pictures. Both of them of the same girl. Frowning sadly Melissa was overcome with distress. The young child was adorable looking, so innocent. How could someone be so cruel, so evil to kidnap and murder a young girl in such an inhumane way as this?

It was the next page she noticed a few small newspaper articles and several other small photographs of children. The newspaper articles more or less stated the same thing. More disappearances of children. Gulping she flicked through the next few pages. Seeing a pattern emerging. Missing children, some of their remains being found while in some cases none of them were found at all. The victims they did found were all murdered in various and sickening ways.

In some instances the police and medical authorities had discovered that some of the girls who had died had also been subjected to sick depraved acts of sexual abuse. Also, by reading the various articles Melissa had discerned that their ages ranged from 4 to 11 years of age and the majority of the killer's victims were girls. The person behind these heinous crimes had targeted the children in and around Elm Street, Sycnarmore Drive and Oak Drive. However, the majority of the kids were from Elm Street. It occurred between 1963 to 1966/7.

At least twenty kids were kidnapped and murdered. Their small little lives savagely ripped from them. God only knew how their parents felt. It would have been such a terrible time for them, to lose their child. Lowering her head again towards the book she flicked back through the pages she had looked at before and stopped, staring with wide eyes at the large headline that stared up at her. She must have missed it before. 

**Springwood Slasher Strikes Again**!

A shiver immediately shot up her spine as her eyes scanned the headline. This was so fucking creepy. Who would have actually left that book in the library? In that gap at the bottom of that shelf. Why wasn't there any articles in the news archives about this Springwood Slasher? Perhaps the town didn't want anyone to know of these dreadful atrocities. The mayor probably didn't want this to taint the town's peaceful image. But nonetheless someone had left his book there and _she_ had found it.

Chewing anxiously on her lip she leaned over the book once more and flicked forward a few pages towards the end of the book. She stopped at three large news paper articles. One of them stating the man responsible for these murders.

A man named Fred Krueger.

A local man from Elm Street. He had been arrested a few weeks after his wife's disappearance. He was arrested at his home and his daughter whose name was not stated was taken away into the care of social services. All this happened in the late summer of 1967.

Melissa also found out that upon searching Krueger's home they discovered several deadly crafted gloves in his basement. Apparently created by himself. One of them had short spikes attached to the fingers, another glove had short sharp hooks and while the last glove was crafted into a claw with four long blades for his finger nails. The prosecuting lawyer was confident that he could link Krueger with the murders of the children and that he was the cause of his wife's disappearance based on what was stated by his own daughter. It seemed that the odds were stacked against Krueger.

But the next article would tell Melissa that the police weren't as thorough in their pursuit of the Springwood Slasher. A startled gasp left her quivering lips as she read the paragraphs that detailed the court case and how the defence lawyer found an inaccuracy in the search warrant. It wasn't signed. Therefore, the search on Krueger's home was illegal. It wasn't an official search in the eyes of the law and so his arrest was null and void. The case fell through and he was a free man. To the dismay of the parents and their neighbours on Elm Street and the surrounding neighbourhood.

Feeling sick to her stomach she hesitantly turned to the next article, wanting to know what exactly had happened to this child killer. This Fred Krueger. The headline seemed to jump out at her. The words sending chills up her spine once more.

**Fire at Power Plant - Springwood Slasher Dead?**

Her body went rigid as her eyes began to read the words below the headline. It appeared that a fire had ravaged the old boiler room of the Power Plant on edge of town. This was were Fred Krueger had supposedly brought his victims to torture and butcher to death. Reports suggested that after his release he had returned to the power plant and this is where parents of his victims and other parents from Elm Street had converged hours later as the sun set to get their revenge on him. Seeing as the law had failed them. Whether or not they participated in fiery death was yet to be confirmed. There was an investigation into the fire.

Slumping back in her chair, Melissa felt as though she was going to vomit there and then. Could the parents really have taken the law into their own hands and burnt Fred Krueger to death? Okay, she understood their anger. How frustrated they would have been at the legal system failing them. But to murder him? Well, if they did do it then they weren't any better than him.

Noticing that there was one last page to look at she slowly turned it over, gulping with fear at the sight of a coloured photograph of a lean man being led out of the courthouse. It was _him_, she just knew it. He was dressed in a red and green striped sweater, black trousers and grimy boots. A brown dirty fedora was tipped down over his face, shielding his gaze from the reporters. It was hard to distinguish the colour of his hair beneath his hat.

Shaking herself she closed the book, still trying to grasp the fact that an actual serial killer lived in Springwood. Just a short walk away in Elm Street. Okay, it may have happened forty years ago, but still.

It _happened_.

And all the while he kept it hidden from _his_ own family. It was a wonder what happened to them. Was his wife ever found? If so, did she still live in Springwood and what happened to his daughter?

Another aspect was _why_ did he do these callous deeds? There had to be a trigger, something to make him snap. There had to be some reasoning behind his madness or maybe there wasn't. Who knows?

Sighing she placed the book under her desk and decided to begin on her history reading. She would look at the articles in more detail later, before she went to bed.

Turning to chapter 3 of her history book she soon became engrossed in her reading, occasionally noting down some points on her small notepad. Knowing only too well that Mrs Roberts would ask questions, to make sure that the class had done their reading.

Half an hour soon went by and Melissa had now completely forgot all about the book down by her feet. Her concentration was on her homework, until she heard her mother's voice call out for her. "Melissa. Would you come down and help me with the laundry?"

Dropping her pen she walked briskly to the door, "Coming mom!" and within a matter of minutes she was standing outside in the backyard. Hanging up the washing on the long washing line.

Standing by her mother she took several soaked garments off her, her attention beginning to wane as she unexpectedly began to think about her startling discovery from earlier. "Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course honey" her mother replied cheerily.

"How much do you know about Springwood? I know that we've only moved here two years ago, but…do you know anything of the town's past?"

Her mother shrugged and shook her head, "No, Melissa. I'm not familiar with the town's history. Should I be?"

"Oh, no" Melissa muttered, "It's nothing. You know me mom, how I love history, delving into the past!"

Turning to face her daughter, Melissa's mother smiled, "I know sweetheart. But you have to realise that sometimes you have to look to the future, focus on where you're going. Sometimes the past should be left alone" she paused, "Are you thinking of researching into the town's past or something?"

She shook her head quickly and pinned the last pair of jeans onto the line, "No, mom. It was just a random thought" she gave a small smile and turned to walk back into the house.

As she entered the kitchen her father waved at her from the living room, the phone receiver in his hand. "Melissa. Rory is on the phone for you"

Crossing into the living room she took the phone off her father, smiling as she answered, "Hey Rory"

"Hi Mel" he replied, "I was just wondering do you know when our maths exams is? I um, kind of forgot"

She bit her lip. Knowing how it slipped his mind. It was evident over the last few months that his mother was having trouble dealing with the break up of her marriage. Her husband had left the martial home and so she hit the bottle. Leaving Rory to care for his younger siblings and trying to juggle with school, his part time job and trying to persuade his mother to get help. To get some counselling. Things were hard on him and so it was very hard to keep track of exams, assignments. His mind wasn't entirely focused on his studies as it was last year.

"Our test is on Friday. Our second last period" she finally answered, "Rory, are you okay? You need to talk or…?"

"Oh no" he cut in sharply, "I'm fine. What about you? You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm good. I…" she trailed off, stopping herself. She was about to tell him about that book, but decided against it. It would be her own little discovery for now. "I want you to know if you need to talk. Just call me, ok?"

"Thanks Mel. I might be online later, so if you are I'll hopefully chat to you then"

"No problem. Bye" she hung up and sighed, her heart going out for her friend. It was just over three months ago that his mother found out that her husband had been having an affair and left the home.

Despite trying several times to talk him into coming home, he stood his ground. To her disgust. He had promised that he would contribute towards the children's upkeep. But still it wasn't enough for her, she wanted him back. She tried in vain to keep it from her children. But Rory knew and soon the whole neighbourhood had found out. Just say news travelled fast in a small town.

His mother reduced her hours in work, leaving Rory to take a part time job in a local pizzeria to help with the finances of their home. Contributing towards some of the bills and groceries. It was just one month after their marriage break up that his mother started to hit the bottle, drinking more with each passing week. Bottling it all up. Not talking about it to anyone.

It was a hard time for him, but he had to battle on. For his mother and his ten year old brother Mike and eight year old sister Shannon. It was all work and no play.

**x x x **

An hour had passed since Melissa's conversation with Rory and she had now settled back into her studies. Having finished her history reading and gong over a few algebra equations for her maths test. Even though it was still early in the night she felt extremely tired, her eyes were heavy and every few minutes she would try and stifle a yawn.

Shaking herself she bent down and lifted up the book from under her table, browsing through the pictures and newspaper articles. Stopping at one she began to read the detailed account of one of the murders. It was ghastly to read how Fred Krueger had mutilated and tortured the young girl's body. Her body had to be identified by her dental records due to her whole body being covered in horrendous third degree burns.

Finishing the article she let out her breath and flicked through the pages once more, gasping as she never noticed the photograph of a young boy's remains. Whoever had created this book must have taken the photograph from police archives. It was stomach-churning. The boy's face was savagely ripped from his face and while chest was ripped apart, with his heart missing.

Clutching her hand over her mouth she quickly shut the book, wisely coming to the conclusion that she had about _enough_ reading of the harrowing book for tonight. The thought did cross her mind that she should perhaps destroy the book, but then again why would she? It was part of the town's history. Okay, some of the pictures should perhaps have been omitted from the book. Namely the pictures of the children's remains.

Once again she placed it under her desk and jolted as she heard her brother Mark come into the room and slumped himself on her bed, "You still studying?"

"I'm more or less done" she shrugged.

"Listen" Mark began, his face stern, "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I know how important it is for you to do well in your exams. And I envy you for that. I wish I had your willpower to study. But you know me I like to enjoy myself" pausing for a second he sat up on her bed, "Which is what _you_ should do more. I know I've told you this before. But have you interacted with your friends more, talked to them? I know you listen to their problems, but you're not a counsellor Mel. You have the right for them to _listen_ to you"

Nodding slowly she replied, "I know that Mark, but it's…you know how I am. I'm shy"

Standing from the bed he stepped closer to her and rubbed her shoulders, "Listen, the only way you'll get through this life is to stand up, speak out. Be a little more assertive. Believe me you'll feel better" he smiled warmly, "I'm away to my room, if you want to talk then come to me, okay?"

Smiling in appreciation she stood and walked over to him as he rose from the bed and giving him a hug, "Thanks. I appreciate it"

Breaking the hug he ruffled her hair playfully, "No problem kid. Good night"

Melissa nodded and turned towards her bed, lifting up her pillow to snatch her pair of her multi-coloured polka dotted pyjamas. Even though it was just coming up to 9pm, she felt awfully tried. As though she could collapse right there on the spot.

Discarding her clothes into the small linen basket she quickly changed into her pyjamas, before sorting out her back pack for the next day's classes in school. As for her new discovery, she pondered on whether leaving it in the house or bringing it into school. She would decide that in the morning. Right now all she wanted was some sleep, her body craved for it. Her muscles were tight, tense and needed to relax.

She swiftly wandered down the hallway towards her bathroom, where she briskly washed her face and gave her teeth a thorough brushing. Placing her toothbrush back in it's holder she switched off the light and headed back to her room, passing her mother as she came up the stairs, "I'm away to bed mom. Night"

"Night honey, sweet dreams" her mother chirped.

As these words left her mother's mouth, Melissa felt a strange chill go up her spine as if those words_ 'sweet dreams'_ had a more sinister meaning to it. Shaking her head lightly she rolled her eyes, brushing off this feeling and hurried into her room. She flicked off the small lamp on her table in the corner of the room and her room was smothered in darkness, apart from the few rays of moonlight shining in through her blinds from the sky.

Lethargically she crawled into her bed, pulling the bedcovers over her weary body and within minutes of her hitting the pillow, she was fast asleep…

It was nearing 11pm on Sycamore Drive, when Melissa was jerked awake from her slumber. Groaning she lifted her hands to rub at her aching temple, trying to sooth away the thumping headache that was beginning to overcome her.

Pushing the covers off her body she slowly slid out of bed, yawning loudly as she began to wander towards her bedroom door. In desperate need of two strong pain killers to relieve her headache. Opening the door slowly she gasped as a strong blast of hot hair overwhelmed her body. Squinting her eyes she cast her gaze at her new alien surroundings. She stood seemingly on a metal catwalk, rusty metal gratings were below her bare feet while the air was stale and _extremely_ hot.

Waving her hands slowly in front of her, she attempted to cool herself down as she slowly leaned over the side of the railings. Wondering where the fuck she was and why she was dreaming of such a place as this.

Taking slow cautious steps she began to venture along the catwalk, peering down into the depths below seeing long barren metal passageways. She averted her gaze to a long steep spiralling staircase at the end of the walkway, leading to the passages below.

Descending the metal steps slowly she studied her surroundings, realising ever so slowly that she was in the power plant on the outskirts of town. She had to be near the boiler room. It had to be that fucking damn book making her have this bizarre dream. Just her fucking luck.

Breathing in deeply she prudently walked down the darkened passageway, waving her hand to try and clear the steam from her view. She could clearly hear the metallic groans of large machines in the distance. Her pace began to slacken as she faintly heard the sound of metal upon metal in the distance that was then followed by an eerie childish giggle. But the child's laugh was actually closer in proximity, coming from right in front of her. Maybe about twenty or thirty yards straight ahead.

Picking up her pace she scurried forward going deeper into the power plant, unaware that an evil, treacherous spirit was watching her every move. Waiting for the right moment to make his presence fully known.

Coming to an opening Melissa came to an abrupt halt at the sight of a young girl garlanded in a plain white dress about five or six. She was kneeling on the ground in front of a large rusty raging furnace, patiently waiting. She slowly looked up towards Melissa, her golden locks falling around her small cute face.

Melissa swallowed thickly, remembering the young girl's face from the book. It was one of the Springwood Slasher's victims. This dream was getting freakier by the minute, she didn't like this at all.

"Hello" the young girl asked quietly, "What's your name?"

Trying her best to smile, Melissa knelt down towards the girl, "I'm Melissa. What's yours?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Clare"

She was afraid of asking this question, but she just had to. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Freddy" Clare whispered softly, "He's been _gone_ for so long, but now he's _back_"

Melissa watched in silence as the little girl quickly climbed to her feet, her gaze diverting towards a long dark passageway to Melissa's left. Without a word her little feet carried her towards the passageway and within second her small frame had disappeared, into the darkness.

Snapping out of her daze Melissa started to follow the young girl, but was halted in her tracks as various voices began to resonate from all around the boiler room, the words inaudible. Blurred together.

Then the screaming began.

Sharp, loud, _pain stricken_ screams.

Screams of children. The screams of _his_ children, the children whose lives he had brutally taken away.

Clamping her shaking hands over her ears Melissa began to step away from the passageway, hoping that the sounds of the children's screams would stop. But it didn't, they still rang out and slowly they were joined by laughter.

Deep, hoarse, nasty and pure evil laughter.

A laugh that chilled Melissa to the_ core_.

Sluggishly she tore her hands away from her ears as the laughter and screams subsided, leaving a ghostly silence to fill the boiler room. Her face paled suddenly at the sight blood tricking from the dark passageway. The same passageway where little Clare had disappeared to minutes before.

Stepping away Melissa yelped as a small bloodied and disfigured hand plopped into view, the rest of the body hidden by the darkness. But she knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Her fear intensified even more as a low whisper floated off the walls, unclear and distorted until it resounded from the passageway in front of her.

"_Melissa_…"

Letting out a gasp she turned on her heel back down the opposite corridor, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her heart pounding thunderously within her chest. Glancing briefly over her shoulder her eyes widened at the faint glimpse of a man chasing after her, his body lean and slim. A fedora hat adorning his head.

She knew there and then that this _was_ Freddy.

Bursting out into maniacal laughter, the Springwood Slasher was positively delighted that someone little piggy had found out about him. It had been so long since he terrorized some little whore's dreams. Just over four years since he killed that slut Lori and her fucker of a boyfriend. But those fucks in charge of the town had eradicated any evidence of him once more.

Well, so _they_ thought.

It was a shrewd, but successful plan to haunt that Springwood High School teacher's dreams back in 1999. Forcing him to piece together that little memento of his crimes when he was alive and placing it in the school library when the town was starting to rebuild itself. It was only a matter of time before some stupid little fuck found it.

And _now_ they did.

This little girl Melissa did and oh, how he would have _fun_ with her. He wouldn't kill her, not just yet. He would toy with her. In what way? Well, he had the perfect way and the little piglet wouldn't have a clue.

Snapping his thoughts back to the girl in question, he picked up his speed and veered around the corner laughing once more as he saw her cowering at the end of the passage. She was trapped. Nowhere to run or hide.

Melissa pressed her back hard against the wall, her face sweaty and her body shaking with utter trepidation. If only she could wake herself up, get out of his fucking nightmare. Lifting her gaze up slightly she gulped as she saw Freddy closing the gap on her with each step. She gagged as she got a whiff of burnt flesh, it smelt so_ real_.

His burns looked so realistic, so sore, like they just happened within the last hour or so.

She shivered as he lifted up his right hand, brandishing his bladed glove. Each of the blades stained in blood, Clare's blood. With a twisted smiled Freddy trailed a single blade along the metal wall to his right. Causing her to jump in fright at the ear-splitting screech, to his wicked delight. "Hello, little piggy…" he hissed.

Melissa whimpered as the gap between them got smaller and braced herself as he raised his bladed claw, ready to strike. Snapping her eyes shut she heard a whoosh of his blades, but before the blades could even touch her a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her backwards through a large black portal.

She screamed and thrashed in their arms and tumbled to the concrete floor as they loosened their grip, letting her go.

Pushing her damp hair out of her face she nervously looked up towards a young man. Aged perhaps seventeen or eighteen, his clothes consisting of pale pair of jeans and light blue checked shirt. He stood at about 5'7/8, with short light blondish hair and clear ice blue eyes. The new stranger smiled at her, reaching out to help her up.

Still engulfed in fear she flinched back out of his grasp and staggered to her feet, eyes wide with alarm. The young man raised his hands trying to calm her, "It's okay. You're safe. He can't get you now"

Melissa took a deep breath, eying the stranger suspiciously, "Who are you?"

The blue eyed stranger gave an strange smile as he replied. "My name is Charles. Charles Underwood"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I apologise for the long wait between updates. I've just been busy with work, life...etc. lol. As you can tell from this chapter that I have brought Alice into the story, but what actually happens to her...? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Oh and can you guess who Charles Underwood is? Hehe. Please review. Thanks.  
Paula.


	3. Are Dreams Real?

**Chapter 3: **Are Dreams Real?

Melissa stared at him, unmoving as she tried to gather her bearings. Finally, after a few seconds she glanced about the basement area once more, expecting that burnt maniac to jump out at her from the darkened corners. But it seemed that this Charles guy was right, she was safe. But she would never feel fully safe, until she was awake in her comfortable bed.

Taking a deep breath she raised an eyebrow at the teenager and crossed her arms, "Where am I? And how the hell did you get into _my _dream?"

Charles gave a cool calculating smile, "We're in my basement" he casually motioned with his right hand towards the moderate sized basement area. The only source of light was the soft golden glow of the fire, burning in the furnace.

As her weary eyes flicked towards the furnace, she gave a shudder as her mind thought back to the revolting remains of them bodies in the rusty furnace from the boiler room. Even thinking about it made her want to vomit up her dinner right there.

Briefly glancing at her, Charles grinned cunningly at the look of revulsion and fear that was etched onto her face. How he always loved that look on the little piglet's. It always made him smile, his dark heart leap with pure malice. His shrewd smile quickly vanished as she turned her gaze back to his. Clearing his throat he stated bluntly, "Actually, you're in _my _dream. I pulled you in"

Her face frowned in uncertainty, "What?"

"I know. It's kind of hard to grasp"

She shifted nervously on her feet, "Um, yeah well…thanks for you know saving me from that guy"

"His name is Freddy" he stated bluntly, his voice firm, "He's been haunting my dreams too. I've managed to keep him out. But I know one night he'll get me"

"So, you're real? You're not part of my imagination or anything?"

"Oh, believe me. I'm _real_" he replied simply, a darker more sinister meaning to it than she would ever know.

Nodding slowly and becoming slightly uneasy at the silence that began to fill the room, she mustered up another question to ask. But before she could ask, he cut in. Rather abruptly.

"So, is that the first dream you've had? Of Freddy?" he crouched down and knelt on his knees, his cool blue eyes boring into hers.

Tautly she shrugged her shoulders, licking her dry lips quickly. "Um, yeah. It is. Now, I wish I never read that book"

"Book? What book?" he raised an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing at it for a few seconds then let out a long sigh. There was no use in hiding it from him. He had been suffering from nightmares too, about the same guy. "I found this book about that…man. About Fred Krueger. It was about his crimes. It was in the school library of all fucking places. I mean like, someone must have tried to hide it or something"

He gave her an apologetic smiled and nodded, "It was me. I tried to hide it. I was sure I nailed the wood shut. I guess the nail wasn't strong enough" his shoulders shrugged slowly, "I'm sorry you had to find it" he lied, "But you'll be safe here"

She gave a half snort, laugh and murmured back, "Safe. But it's only a dream. It's not as though I'm going to get hurt or anything"

Charles gave a coy smile, scoffing in disbelief, "That is what I thought. Until I got this" he slowly pulled up his checked shirt, showing red jagged cuts over his stomach area.

Instantly her eyes went wide at the ghastly wounds, "My god…how did that happen?"

"Freddy" he began coolly, "He attacked me. He's inflicted several injuries on me. Now, he's pulled me into this coma"

Staring at him blankly, Melissa considered what was just told to her. Wondering whether she should believe him. Could he really be real? And if so, could he possibly have a gift of pulling her into dream? But then what if she was pulled into a coma too?

Into _his_ coma.

Shaking her head she pushed this crazy thoughts away. All this was some bizarre dream. She should really get herself out of here, try and find a way to wake herself up. "Look, I'm going to go here" she turned to leave, but before she could get very far Charles sprung up from his seat and grabbed her right hand. Tugging her back towards him.

"No" he smiled, "You don't have to. Please stay. I get lonely down here. I could use the company"

"Um" she gave him a weary anxious look, "What about your own friends? I'm just…nervous. I mean, if you_ are_ real and you're in a coma. Then is there not a chance that I might be pulled into a coma?"

He chuckled, "No, no. Freddy needs to pull you into a coma. For some reason he's only keeping me in a coma. He's toying with me" he slowly loosened his grip on her hand, letting it fall to his side, "As for my friends. I don't have any"

Her eyes blinked slowly as she nodded, sympathising with him. "Oh, right. I see. I'm the same" she shook her head quickly, correcting herself, "Well, not actually. I have friends. But sometimes I feel like I'm not part of our group. Like I'm on the outside looking in" lifting her gaze towards his.

She felt a shiver shoot up her spine at the stern expression on his face. As thought he was savouring every word she was saying, analysing it. Why the hell was she even spilling out her thoughts to him? To this complete stranger? But for some peculiar reason he was listening to her and it was giving her comfort.

Slowly, Charles sat back on the cold concrete floor, signalling for her to do the same. "C'mon sit" he commanded.

Reluctantly she took a step forward, "Look, I don't mean to sound rude or anything. But I've only met you. I just…"

"Your parents told you not to talk to strangers? Hmm?" he gave a sly smile.

She blushed. He was making her feel embarrassed, putting her on the spot like this.

"Listen, it's okay" his smile turned friendly, "Just tell me what you want" He knew himself that if she opened up just a little, he would get the rest of the information on her friends. Such naïve minds like hers were so easy to delve into. He had to admit she reminded him of the young girls he used to lure and kidnap when he was alive. So trusting. Naïve little whores who he had the pleasure in gutting and ravaging. And he would definitely enjoy ravaging _her_ mind.

His eyes held a look of pure curiosity, of concern. But it was all a façade, as she slowly knelt in front of him, a foot or two away. "Maybe we should tell each other about ourselves. I mean, we're strangers. This is my first time meeting you"

"Fine. Ladies first though. Tell me a little about yourself, your life and then I'll tell you something about me"

She gave a shy smiled and began to fidget with her clothes, a habit she usually did when feeling bashful around new people. "Okay, well you know my name. I'm seventeen. I live on Oak Drive with my parents and older brother. He's in the year above me. Just say I'm the most studious out of us both. I really like history, delving into the past. That was probably why I was so curious about that book, why I read it" she shrugged, "I guess that I'm a good listener. Always willing to lend an ear to my friends. Pity that none of them ever want to listen to me" her voice began disgruntled, low and slightly annoyed as she said this.

Inside Charles/Freddy was laughing, full of pure maliciousness at how low this little bitch was feeling. How fucking pathetic she was. "Oh" he raised an eyebrow, "What are their names?"

"Their names? Hey, do I not get to ask you a question first?" Melissa questioned, narrowing her eyes at him warily.

"No….not until you tell me a little bit about them. I'm just wondering what they're like, why you feel like you're not part of your circle of friends. Perhaps I could…_help_ in some way" he chuckled inwardly, knowing exactly how he would help. He would help eliminating them one by one.

She gave a small bitter laugh, rolling her eyes. "Thanks. But I doubt it"

"Try me" he persisted.

"Right" she sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "There is Rachel, Georgia, Bethany, Rory, Todd, Kevin and Aidan. We've been friends for the last two years since we moved to Springwood. We get along great, no fights or bitchiness. We generally have a laugh when we hang out. It's just…I sometimes feel left out"

"In what way?" he asked, eager to know more. However, he was eagerly reaping her mind, her memories and thoughts to discover more about her friends. It was quite interesting, but in all honesty he didn't gibe a shit about this little bitch. Her mind was nothing but a gateway to enter her friends' dreams. And how he would relish every nightmarish second of it.

Putting on an Oscar worthy performance, Charles/Freddy listened attentively to her as she continued explaining her so called problem which she was having in her relationship with her friends. How she felt deep down that she would never conjure up enough courage to speak more in their company, to build up her self-esteem.

It made him want to laugh out loud, to mock her and tell her how pitiable she sounded. How he would love to morph into this true form and rip out her lungs out with his gloves. But he knew he would get the chance. He would have to play the waiting game.

Slowly, he gave a thoughtful nod as she finished, "Have you any reason why you don't have much confidence around them?" he questioned.

She thought carefully about this question, thinking back to when she was younger in her old town and how she was teased. It wasn't anything serious, just kids being kids. Picking fights, making a general nuisance of themselves. However, she knew it could have something to do with that. "There is something. I was teased when I was growing up. It wasn't anything major. You know how kids can be cruel, say some nasty remarks"

He stared coldly at the ground, trying not to reminisce about his own childhood. The brutal harsh snide names he was called. They were all stupid fuckers. He made them pay. Slowly, his fingers curled into tight fists. Anger surging through every vein in his body. Fuck this shit. He had enough of this small talk. He wanted to chase this slut once more. Invoke more fear from her. Hear the bitch scream!

Lifting his gaze, he watched with delight as Melissa sprung to her feet at the faint sound of screeching from above. The fear was steadily beginning to radiate from her once more.

"W-what was that sound?" she shrieked.

He swiftly stood to his feet, lifting his gaze to the ceiling above as faint footsteps sounded above them. "It's him. It's Freddy. He must have found a way into my dream. I'm not strong enough to keep him out of here for long periods of time" he began to approach the staircase that led to above, "Wait here. I'm going to check upstairs. Now, listen if he hurts you, you'll get hurt for real"

She gawked at him as thought he was crazy, "Are you nuts? This is only a dream!"

He returned her a stony glare, "Believe me. This is as real as it gets. Now, stay here"

She watched in stunned silence as he ascended the staircase to the basement door, leaving her bewildered and becoming increasingly aggravated with this whole fucking dream. She just wanted to wake up and forget about this whole damn experience.

Snapping out of her thoughts she heard loud baleful laughter heading towards the basement door. "Shit" she hissed and spun around once, searching for any sign of a way out. It was very dark, despite the furnace being lit. She could make out a small set of steps at the far end of the basement, leading to a set of wooden double doors.

Dashing towards the small set of steps a yelp tore from her throat as the door to the basement creaked open, a dark chuckled floating down the staircase towards her, then followed by a sinister whisper. "I smell a little piggy!"

Her breathed hitched in her throat and she wildly charged up the steps, pushing her palms against the wooden doors and pushed with all her might. She cursed to herself as the doors barely budged an inch, as though some heavy force was on the other side. Gritting her teeth she turned to the side and shoulder barged against the wooden doors, screaming out in frustration as yet again it wouldn't open. "C'mon. Open damn it!"

There was another malevolent laugh from behind her as Freddy slowly snaked his way towards her, teasingly scraping his talons along the furnace as he passed it, before stretching his right arm outwards inching towards the petrified girl. "Freddy just wants to play with you, piglet!"

Shaking her head fiercely she twisted away from him and with all the vigour she could muster propelled the doors opened, to her surprise. Scrambling out of the basement she ran like the wind across the back yard towards the back gate and rammed it open, her heart hammering within her ribcage. Turning to the right she felt her legs tremble as she ran down the littered filled alleyway. Numerous garbage cans were tippled over, the contents strewn across the dimly lit alley. Unwisely she took a quick glance over her shoulder, seeing Freddy steadily catching up with her a murderous glint in his eyes as he gave a vicious laugh.

Gasping she tried desperately to pick up speed, but felt her legs beginning to tire. Become numb with pain. As she tried to focus on gathering her energy, she failed to spot a large pothole in the ground mere feet ahead. A cry escaped her as her foot plunged into the pothole and she fell forward, her hands skidding along the gravel as she groaned at the searing pain in her right ankle. Blinking and shaking her head, she frowned at how that could be possible?

It was only a fucking dream!

Before she could ponder any further, she was savagely tugged to her feet by her hair as Freddy loomed above her, "Gotcha!" in a flash he brought his blades down towards her throat.

Squealing loudly, Melissa thrashed and struggled in her bed so fiercely that she tumbled harshly onto the floor, her eyes snapping open as she woke from her nightmare. Her breathing was erratic, eyes glazed and blood shocked as she tried to calm herself.

Her eyes swooped up to her doorway as Mark opened the door, the landing light shining brightly behind him as he stood with a vexed expression on his face, "You okay?"

She smiled weakly, "Uh, yeah. Just a bad dream" gradually she crawled back into her bed, pulling the covers over herself once more.

"It must have been some nightmare judging by the way your hands are shaking!" he gave a small nod toward her quivering hands.

"I've had worse nightmares" she lied, "Anyway it's over. I'm going back to sleep"

"Okay" he yawned, stretching his limbs above his head, "I'll see you in the morning, kid!"

Grumbling back a 'goodnight' she watched as the door slowly shut behind him, leaving her shrouded in darkness. Reaching over to her small side dresser, she switched on the small white lamp her eyes instantly landing on the grit and dirt on the back of her hands. Staring at them with wide frightened eyes she turned her hands over, seeing small grazes on her palms.

In a wild frenzy she flung her covers off her body and shakily stood. As she applied pressure to her right ankle, she winced in pain. The area around just above her foot felt numb, sensitive. Grimacing she knelt down to touch and rub her ankle, biting her tongue at the thumping pain. Could she have really hurt herself when she fell in the dream? Was that mysterious teenager in her dream telling the truth about her nightmare being real?

Gulping worryingly she once again crawled into her bed, mentally berating herself for taking that book from the library. For reading it. However, she wasn't to know that things were going to get much worse…

Sitting jadedly at the breakfast table, Melissa sipped eagerly at her second coffee of the morning. After only a few seconds deliberation she decided not to head back to bed and had crammed in another few hours of study for her maths test. In spite of trying to pry her mind away from her nightmare, she kept finding herself contemplating on what it meant. Why she had such a horrendous nightmare? The only rational and logical explanation was due to that book. She would never look at it again. If she forgot about the book, then she would have no more nightmares of that Fred Krueger. As for Charles, was he real? Is it possible that he was in a coma? She scoffed silently, how stupid could she be? It was just her imagination playing with her.

Looking at her hands smartly she inwardly groaned, pondering how and why the gravel and them small grazes came to be on her hands? And why did her ankle still hurt when she leaned on it? Again, thinking plausibly her sore ankle must have occurred when she stumbled out of bed. For the dirt and the grazes, well she was at a lost for words.

A large plate of toast and pieces of rashers were placed in the middle of the table, making a small smile curled onto her face as she inhaled the tasty smell of the hot bacon. At last, breatkfast. She was starving.

Diving in she took two slices of toast and three large slices of rashers, plonking them down on her own plate. Her mother slowly slid into the seat beside her, clearing her throat as she took a few pieces of toast, "Melissa honey, did you sleep well last night? It's just that I heard you screaming. Did you have a nightmare or anything?"

Giving a casual shrug of her shoulders, Melissa bit hungrily into her toast, "Yeah" she mumbled in between chews, "I did. But it's no big deal mom. Everyone has a nightmare once in a while"

"What was it about? The dream?"

"I'm not sure mom. But seriously, don't worry about it. I'm not. Okay?" she smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, sweetheart"

Sighing to herself, Melissa was hopeful that this would be the last talk or mention of nightmares or dreams. Or that she would never have to think about that harrowing book, ever again.

It seemed like an eternity for the morning classes to pass, as though every single second was taking minutes to pass by. Melissa honestly believed that she would never see the lunch time bell ring.

Walking briskly down the crowded, bustling corridor Melissa's headed towards the school canteen as her stomach talked to her. Demanding more food. Hopefully, whatever culinary delights were on offer would appease the rumbling in her stomach.

Stepping through the large doorway of the canteen, she turned to her right advancing toward the steadily increasing queue. Standing inline she scanned the canteen, seeing her friends gathering at their normal table in the corner of the room. Tapping her feet impatiently on the grey concrete floor, wishing that the queue would speed up just a little more. Sighing out loud she found herself moving forward several feet and grabbed a small brown tray and plate as she passed them, then moved towards the canteen assistants that were scooping out the variety of food and drinks.

After not much thought, Melissa asked for a chicken salad and a can of diet coke. Paying for her meal she briskly turned and strode across the room to where her friends sat. Sitting down in the spare seat set aside for her, she greedily began to get tuck into her meal.

For the first time the whole day her mind was clear, free of any deliberations or musings about her dreams. And by god, was she grateful for it! Taking her can of diet coke in her hand she sipped quietly at it, half heartedly listening to the conversation Rory was having with Bethany as they sat beside her.

At the mention of the words '_nightmare_', _'boiler room' _and '_screeching_' she unrepentantly spurted up her beverage, coughing wildly as she reached forward to grab a few paper napkins sitting in the middle of the table. Shooting her friends an apologetic look, she wiped at the dribbles of diet coke that trailed down her chin.

Did she really hear that? Could Rory have actually had the same dream as her?

Swallowing thickly she leaned forward, asking quietly. "I'm sorry for being nosy. But uh, what did you dream of last night?"

"Oh. It's nothing really. Just some guy chasing me. I think he was burnt" he paused, "I could smell burnt flesh"

Staring wide eyed at him, her gaze darting around to each of her friends. Bethany and Georgia faces were etched with bewilderment, a bit taken back by Rory's admission. The others however seemed to not have a clue what he was talking about. To them it was just a random nightmare. Nothing to be worried about at all.

Slumping back in her seat Bethany chewed broodingly on her bottom lip, should she say to Rory that she had a dream similar to his? That she too dreamt of some mysterious man stalking her in them labyrinth of passageways in that boiler room? It was rather bizarre, but just perhaps their dreams weren't linked at all. A dream is just a dream. It means nothing. That was what her mother would always tell her when she was a child and having nightmares of the monsters in her closet.

Rubbing her brow with uncertainty, Melissa nudge Rory lightly in his side making him turn toward her as she whispered. "Did you see his face? What he was wearing?"

Shaking his head in discord he pushed away his empty plate, "No. It was too dark. But he must have had a knife or something as he kept scraping it along pipes. It was really freaky" he stifled a short yawn, "I'm exhausted and I've got work tonight, along with more studying for our exam tomorrow!"

"Could you not call in sick or get someone else to cover your shift?" she suggested.

"I can't. But I'll be fine" he gave a small grin, "Really"

Without speaking anymore Melissa gave a slow sluggish nod and leaned back in her chair. Her mind filled with baffling thoughts. How did he have a dream of Freddy? It had to be him, didn't it? The burnt flesh, the screeching of metal? Did Rory find out about Freddy too? Was there another book? Could anyone else of her friends be dreaming of him too? She doubted it. If they were they would have voiced it, but they didn't. As for Rory, she would have to try and pull him to the side before the day was out to badger him with more questions, to find out how he found out about Freddy.

**x x x**

Trudging wearily and still plagued by the revelation from earlier at lunch, Melissa stepped through the doorway into her study period room. Surprised to see Mrs Roberts sitting behind the desk where her study teacher would have sat. Looking up from her marking, Mrs Roberts gave a small smile as the students filed into the bright large room. "Hi, everyone. I'll be taking your study period this afternoon. Mr Shaye is off sick. Just please continue with whatever coursework or studying you have. If you need any help just ask"

Heaving her backpack from one shoulder to the other, she walked tiredly to her desk in the third row at the back. Melissa was kind of relieved that the study teacher wasn't in. She wasn't in the mood for any studying or coursework. She had done enough studying earlier that morning. From 4.30m to 7am to be precise.

Sliding into her seat she pulled out her notepad and one of her science books, pretending to get ready to study or do some work. But that was the last thing on her mind. Getting comfortable, well, as best as she could. She laid down her head onto her crossed arms, picking up her pen and soon her mind began to wander. Her thoughts being how the fuck Rory had discovered about Freddy. Could he have possibly discovered the book before her? Perhaps skimmed briefly over the pages and then set it back in it's hiding place. Was it him who had pulled the piece of wood away?

Groaning inwardly, she rubbed at her groggy eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Never having been so bemused in all her life. Closing her eyes she took deep calming breaths, deciding to push these ponderings to the side until later.

For a few seconds she remained in this position, serenity taking over for the first time since yesterday lunch time. Since before she found that book.

Slowly, a thin scrawny hand reached down to shake her shoulder. Jolting her head off the desk she gasped as she found herself lying face down in the dark, dusty basement area where she met Charles the night before. Blinking several times she stared into his hard cold eyes, her gaze eventually scanning the large blackish-blue bruise that surrounded the corner of his right lip.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, "What happened to your face?"

"Freddy happened. That's what" he stated dryly, "I'll be fine. It'll fade in a day or so"

Nodding slowly she apprehensively rubbed the back of her neck, eying him with prudence, "Um, look. I'm not totally sure. What I mean is…I'm not sure if this is real. If you are real"

"I'm _real _Melissa" he hissed curtly.

She stood her ground, wanting a further explanation. "But how did you get into my dream?"

He smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, giving her a stern glare. "I'll explain. When you found that book and read it. You gave Freddy a gateway into your dreams. He needs people to know about him. And now that you know about him, he'll continue to _hunt _you in your dreams. Until you're dead!"

As the last few words became embedded into her mind, Melissa felt her stomach tie into a knot. Could he be telling the truth? When she first saw him last night he didn't have that nasty looking bruise. And when she woke up last night there was dirt and gravel on the palms of her hands. Plus it felt as though she really did sprain her ankle in her dream when she woke up.

Were dreams real?

Shaking her head she mentally scolded herself. She was going to be locked up in the funny farm if she kept thinking like this. Locking her gaze with Charles, she took a deep breath. "No, he's not real. The man is dead. He's fucking dead!"

_That's what you think, bitch!_ Charles smirked darkly and swiftly feigned a serious expression as Melissa pulled her gaze back to his. "I know this may seem hard to grasp. But it's real. At first I had the same thoughts as you. That it was my imagination, that dreams weren't real. That was until the nightmares got worse. Until injuries started to appear when I woke up. And now…I'm stuck in this coma"

"How did you find out about him?"

"The same way you did" he shrugged, "That book. I'm not sure where I found it. But I was interested about Freddy's crimes. I read each article, every single word. It wasn't long until I began to have the dreams. Just say it's something I don't want to talk about"

"Oh, right" she mumbled, "I'm sorry for being defensive. But…how can I trust you? I've only just met you last night!"

Glowering at her once more, his voice was cool and stoic. "Well, you'll have to won't you? Now, that one of your friends is starting to dream of Freddy"

Her jaw dropped open, becoming flabbergasted at his divulgence, "How the hell do you know that?"

"I just _do_. If you don't want to believe me then go ahead Melissa. But don't say I didn't _warn_ you"

Spinning on his heel he walked towards the staircase, his young unblemished face beginning to sizzle and scorch back into his burnt form. A dark vile grin growing across his face as he climbed the stairs and with a quick discreet flick of his wrist he pushed Melissa out of the dream. Hopefully, the little whore would give his words some thought.

Melissa's head shot up from the table, her chest heaving frantically as she caught her breath. Glancing up at the front of the room, she noticed Mrs Roberts looking down her row directly at her. Lowering her head quickly she rapidly rubbed at her eyes then began to browse through her backpack as though she was searching for something.

Leaning back in her chair, Alice pondered on whether she should ask Melissa if she was okay after the period was over. She did look rather worried when she entered the room earlier. But was it any of her business?

True, she was her history teacher. But if she was having personal problems should she become involved? It could be the motherly instinct inside of her, to look out for her students. Ever since she took up teaching she promised herself to make sure that her students did well academically, as well as in their personal lives. As she knew so well, that any effect in their home/personal life could in turn effect their studies. It went hand in hand.

The loud shrill ringing of the school bell rang out in the corridor. Study period was other. Just one more class to go then school was over for another day. Gathering her essay papers and the numerous history books, Alice stood from her desk. Smiling and saying goodbye as the students filed out of the room. Seeing Melissa shuffling down the aisle she cleared her throat. "Miss Carter. May I have a word?"

Looking up from the ground Melissa stepped to the side, "Yes miss?"

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, "You seem a little bit…"

"Spaced out?" she finished.

Chucking lightly Alice nodded, "Yes. Something like that"

"I'm fine miss. I haven't been sleeping well and I've been up late studying for a few exams I've got coming up"

Nodding Alice gave a warm smile, "Okay. If you need to talk. Just let me know"

Giving a smile of appreciation Melissa muttered her thanks and departed the room. Leaving Alice feeling a little uneasy at the words the girl used. _'I haven't been sleeping well'_. Maybe it was just a case of paranoia, but she felt a need to keep an eye on Melissa. Call it sixth sense, but she had a feeling something was about to happen that girl.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for your reviews so far. I really appreciate them. I'm sorry for the late update. I wish I had more time to write. :(  
However, I plan to focus on one of my Nightmare Fics. Please do my poll to pick which one. Oh and please review this chapter. Thanks. :)

Paula


	4. An Impending Doom

**Author's Note:** I know that there isn't a Freddy kill, but there will be in the next one. I have seen that there are loads of Freddy/OC romance stories on here now. Mainly because of the Nightmare remake. As this is an OC story, some people may assume that it will invovle romance. It may touch on it, but Freddy is not going to be all mushy and nice or OOC. He's going to play on the OC'S mind, screw with her, be his brutal and malicious best. Freddy is better written that way! Remember, he is a killer/molester. He doesn't care about anyone or anything.

Well, please read and review. Any questions, comments, suggestions please feel free to leave in a review. Thank you.

Paula.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** An Impending Doom

It didn't take Melissa long to make her way home from school. Her weary mind was filled with bemused thoughts of what exactly Charles meant by what he said. The words being, '_But don't say I didn't warn you_' Could Charles be suggesting that something could happen? Would it be something serious? Could the notion that dreams were real actually be true?

Giving a quick wave to her mother as she entered the house, Melissa quickly mounted the stairs and ran into her bedroom. She quickly shut the door behind her and slumped frustratingly onto her bed. All this thinking was giving her an awful headache and to make matters worse she felt so tired. Like all her energy was slowly being drained from her.

Lazily she leaned back on her elbows, deciding logically that she would think no more of this crazy talk of dreams and Freddy Krueger. It was nonsense. Her mind was going into overdrive. This Charles Underwood was a figment of her imagination. It was a pure coincidence that Rory had the same dream as her.

Dreams _weren'_t real.

If she kept thinking like this then she really would be locked in Westin Hills and she was sure that the doctors would throw away the key. That would not be a good outcome at all. She pushed herself to her feet and began to rummage through her school bag, it was time to put a little more study into her maths exam. She was going to pass this time, no matter what happened.

Nodding determinedly she opened her algebra book and began to go through the questions once more, work had to be done if she was to ace this test.

On the other side of Springwood was the Perry Pizzeria, Rory's workplace for the last several months. It didn't pay as well as he would have liked it to, but it was a job nonetheless and any extra shifts he could work, well he took it. The money was needed.

If only his mother would ease her drinking, talk to him. Talk to anyone about what she was going through. It was as though she had built up a barrier, blocking her friends out. Blocking her family out and her own children out. It must be extremely painful for her to do that, as he knew that she loved them dearly. If only she would just open up her heart, tell him how she was feeling rather than opening another bottle of vodka.

Rory sighed sullenly and rubbed at his weary eyes, before starting to roll a small ball of dough into the base of a pizza. He usually waited the tables, but tonight he was asked to make and prepare the pizzas. Thankfully it was a busy enough night and time was passing by very quickly. It was just past half 8pm and his shift finished at 9pm. He had a few more phone orders to prepare and that was him. He looked down at the dough base of the pizza and reached over to a large bowl of tomato purée, scooping a spoonful then began to smear it onto the dough. Then next he grabbed a handful of grated cheese from the next bow, scattering it over the purée. Peering over at the notepad of orders, he noted that this order was pepperoni and salami. Within a few minutes he had spread some pepperoni and salami slices onto the pizza, before placing the pizza into one of the slots of the large oven. He set the timer and began to make another pizza.

He hummed along to the song blaring from the radio station, tapping his feet absently on the ground as he finished the second pizza. Suddenly there was static, interference coming from the station, distorting the song. He frowned and moved closer to the small grey radio, ready to switch the station over when he paused. He began to hear a low eerie rhyme coming from the radio, the voices belonging to young children.

_One two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three four better lock your door_

_Five six grab your crucifix_

_Seven eight gonna stay up late..._

The soft haunted voices of the children soon faded away allowing a spine chilling silence to fill the room. However, this was only for a matter of seconds as a deep guttural voice began to finish the jump rope song off.

Freddy's voice.

"Nine ten never sleep again" the screech of metal upon metal echoed from behind Rory, making him whirl around to face nothing. He wildly looked about the kitchen, wondering how the hell did he fall asleep so easily? During his break he had only had a few minutes shut eye. But then again, that was all it takes to fall into slumber.

Rory stood silently, hoping that one of his co-workers would wake him up. The last thing he needed was another fucking disturbing nightmare. He had enough worries on his mind, than to ponder his own bad dreams. Glancing around once more it seemed everything appeared to be normal. However, suddenly several of the cookers in the kitchen began to spring to life.

Smoke floated slowly into the air, the sound of meat being cooked sounding in his ears. Gulping with worry he steadily approached one of the cookers that was used to cook burgers, he nearly gawked at the sight of what seemed to be several human hearts sizzling as they were cooked on the large smooth hot metal surface.

Instinctively the young man backed away and spun around to run, when his eyes caught sight of an old rusty furnace in the corner of the kitchen. Rory frowned with perplexity and ever so slowly edged towards it. Deep inside, vibrant red and orange flames flickered devouring what seemed to be a corpse of some kind.

Before he could even get the chance to turn away the door to the furnace flung open and the small scorched cadaver of a young girl toppled out. Her once smooth young skin, now scorched and mangled. Her little chest was ripped open, several of her internal organs missing. Including her heart.

Swallowing the bile that had formed in his throat Rory's face tightened with fright at the unmistakable sound of laughter echoing from behind him. The laughter instigating him to remember the man chasing him from his nightmare last night. It was the same gritty, demonic laugh.

Rory remained rooted to the spot, not daring to turn around to face the man from his nightmare. However, it was though his body had a mind of it's own as he gradually twisted around to stare wide eyed at he horribly burnt man standing mere feet from him. He stood at 5'8, with a hideous looking dirty red and green sweater, a dusty brown fedora was tipped down over his face. Barely concealing his third degree burns, that looked fresh as though he was only burnt minutes before. What really stood out and alarmed Rory was the sight of an old gardening glove that adorned the man's right hand, with four long blades for his fingernails.

Giving a cool cunning smile Freddy stretched out his right hand and teasingly scrapped his deadly talons along the searing hot metal of the cooker, "On tonight's menu we have Rory's liver!"

Without even thinking Rory spun on his heel and ran towards the back of the kitchen, passing by the cookers each of the doors flying open as spirals of flames shot outwards missing the young man by inches. Panting with trepidation Rory stormed through the back door, into the depths of the power plant.

Swerving through the passageways, Rory tried in vain to keep this madman at bay. But it seemed no matter how fast he ran, his pursuer was closing the gap. Peeking momentarily over his shoulder Rory began to slow his pace down as he noticed that the man was no longer chasing him.

Catching his breath he wiped at the beads of sweat dribbling down his shaking face. How the fuck was he dreaming of his freak? And why was he in this god forsaken boiler room once again?

Suddenly he felt a small hand tug at his white apron and he swiftly lowered his gaze towards it's owner. A little boy of no more than seven years old. His once fair hair was smeared in red blood,, that trailed down his face. Both his small little hands were also drenched in blood, that steadily dripped from his of his finger tips. The little boy stared up at Rory, his eyes sullen and filled with loneliness. "You're here because this is where he brings his children" he lifted a bony finger and pointed at him sharply, "This is where Freddy kills you"

Rory cocked his head to the side, his face etched with bewilderment at the little boy's statement. Before he could even respond, a loud piercing shriek resounded form directly behind him and with a yell he spun around in time to see the man's glove claw soaring straight towards him...

"Rory!"

Rory's eyes flew open, his breathing erratic and short as he gathered his bearings. He blinked as he focused on the face of fellow worker Tom who stood angrily above him, his arms crossed over his chest. "What the fuck man? We're rushed off our feet and I come in here to find you sleeping!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep" Rory apologise gruffly, "It won't happen again"

Tom rolled his eyes and swiftly walked out of the small staff room. Groaning with exhaustion Rory shakily got to his feet, his gaze slightly lowered as he checked himself briefly. Everything appeared to fine until he saw a red stain on his apron. Examining it closely he noticed that it was in the shape of hand print, a small child's hand print. He chewed his bottom lip nervously, thinking back to his nightmare. Of the little boy, covered in blood. The scarred man with that claw on his right hand, something he must have constructed himself. The only question that was lingering on his weary mind was how the hell did that little boy's hand print actually appear on his apron? It was only a dream? Wasn't it?

**x x x**

"Yeah, Rachel was stalked by Charlene and her cheer-leading friends yet again today" Georgia mumbled into her cellphone. She sat in front of her dressing table, her science book opened in front of her along with her homework book. However, not many questions were answered. She was too busy indulging in idle gossip with Bethany.

"So, what did Rachel say?" Bethany asked.

"She told her that she was happy with the way things were. That she had her own friends that she was happy with" Georgia chirped, "Just say by the look on Charlene's face she wasn't happy!"

"I'm sure she wasn't" Bethany smiled, "She's a dick anyway. Bossing people around, acting like she is high and mighty"

Georgia yawned, covering her mouth to stifle it. "Sorry. I'm a bit beat today"

"Me too" she glanced at her beside clock. It read 9.32pm. "I might have an early night. I couldn't sleep much last night"

Becoming curious Georgia straightened up in her seat, her grip tightening on her phone ever so slightly. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I had a bad dream last night. It was really strange..." she sighed, "At lunch time today, Rory reminded me of it"

Georgia tensed slightly and dropped her pen onto her notebook, then asked quietly. "What do you mean he reminded you of it?"

"Well" Bethany mumbled, "When he said about the boiler room, I got a flashback of my nightmare"

"What was your dream like?"

"Well, I was in this boiler room and there was this guy. His was stalking me, trying to catch me. He was wearing a tattered red and green sweater, with a brown fedora hat" Bethany whispered slowly, "You should have seen his face, it was covered in atrocious burns..."

There was a startled gasp from Georgia as she thought back to her own nightmare.

Bethany frowned, "What is it?"

"Oh my god! I think..." she trailed off, becoming extremely nervous at this admission.

"What Georgia?" Bethany persisted.

"Did he have a glove on his right hand? That had four long knives attached to his fingers, like a claw?"

Bethany's mouth popped open in shock, "Gerogia, how the hell did you know that?"

"We had the same dream. We dreamt of the same guy!" her friend cried, "Me, you and Rory are experiencing the same dreams!"

"But how? That's just not possible? Is it?"

"I just don't know" Georgia mumbled confusingly, "Look, it's probably nothing. We're just overreacting"

"I hope so"

"Listen, I've got to go here. I'll see you in the morning" she murmured, "Bye"

"Bye"

Bethany pressed the 'end call' button and leaned back, becoming anxious. A tingle shooting up her spine as she pondered their conversation. She should have known that something was not right when Rory told them of his dream. It was the exact same as hers, the dark hot boiler room, the screech of metal upon metal. That horrid man chasing her with that loud baleful laugh. It was identical to Georgia's too. But why the fuck where the three of them sharing the same dream and how?

She lifted her right hand to her mouth, biting one of her fingernails with worry. Perhaps it would be wise to talk to Rory, find out more about his dream. But one thing was for sure, she didn't feel like going to sleep. Not tonight.

A few hours had passed when Georgia had fallen into a deep slumber. The numbers on her small digital clock read 1.25am. A light drizzle had fallen upon her street on Sycamore Drive. She tossed and turned listlessly in her bed, groaning with frustration and sat up in her bed throwing her covers off her.

Walking groggily she crossed her room and out of her doorway onto the landing, making her way quickly down to her kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she saw the tall frame of her father standing at the kitchen counter staring silently out of the window, watching as the rain fell from the night sky. She threw him a quick glance in his direction as she opened the fridge, reaching in for a carton of pure orange juice.

Slowly, her father turned around to face her, his face barely seen due to the poor lighting. "Georgia, I think we need to talk honey"

Grabbing a tall thin glass from the cupboard, she nodded, "What you want to talk about dad?" and began to pour out some orange from the carton.

"What we have to do with you. That's what Georgia"

She took a sip of her beverage, "What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" he spat darkly, "We have to figure out a way of getting you_ out _of this family! You see I don't want you anymore, your mother doesn't want you anymore!"

Georgia shook her head, her eyes beginning to well with tears at he father's harsh words. He couldn't really mean this, could he? "Dad, you don't mean that!"

He chuckled, his voice deep and hoarse, "I mean every word. You shouldn't have been born. You're better off dead, you little bitch!"

Whimpering quietly Georgia's eyes grew wide as the kitchen light flickered on, showing her father's face. His eyes were wild, frenzied, his lips were curled upwards in a vicious murderous smile. There was a low chuckled that soon erupted into a fit of maniacal laughter, a laugh that she heard last night in her nightmare. She was dreaming.

In a flash he dove towards her, his body bursting into flames as Freddy transformed back into his true demonic self. With a yell, Georgia smashed her glass against the side of his head making him stagger backwards. Giving her just enough time to spin on her heel towards the front door.

Growling with rage, Freddy straightened up flexing his blades dangerously and began to pursue her as she stormed out of the front door. Chasing after her, he considered on whether he should kill this little bitch tonight or perhaps give Melissa a little surprise tomorrow? Chuckling lightly to himself he decided on the latter. It was about time she found out how real dreams were, how real he was. And he would show it to her, in the best way he knew possible. But first, Georgia was his priority at the minute.

Sprinting into a run, Freddy began to close the gap on the girl.. Georgia glanced over her shoulder, her wet hair clinging to her face as she saw her tormentor chasing her. Her bare feet pounded on the hard concrete as she ran down the side-walk, the puddles splashing as she rushed through them. The light rain had grew in intensity, as though a monsoon had engulfed the town. Panting heavily she turned into Elm Street, before taking another peek over her shoulder.

To her surprise Freddy was no longer pursing her. Leaving her feeling a little relieved, but still she was on edge. Especially with him impersonating her father, how dark and twisted his words were. As though he was probing her mind, finding out what she feared. And he had found it. She always feareed her father's rejection. Fuck this, she just wanted to wake up and forget all about this!

Gradually she came to a stop, outside 1428 Elm Street. However, for some reason it was worn down, battered and old. Some of the green tiles that adorned its' roof, were torn from the house, the paint was dirty, peeling away. The windows were boarded up, the window pane shattered into pieces. Weeds were scattered throughout the garde, the various flower beds had withered and died. The yellow door was painted red instead, however it was smeared with muck and dirt. It seemed that no one had lived there for years. But she knew that the house was up on the market, it had been ever since she moved to Springwood two years ago. Why was it like this?

"It's because Freddy haunts it"

Georgia jumped and looked down at the owner of the soft voice. A beautiful blue eyed girl, with brown hair tied back in a small plait, her face was red from crying a forlorn look plaguing her face.

"Hello" Georgia started slowly, "Um, what's your name?"

The little girl gave a small sad smile, "I'm Nancy"

"Okay...Nancy. What do you mean Freddy haunts it? Is that what his name is? The guy with the claw?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes, he lives there. He waits until you fall asleep, he takes you here or to the boiler room...where he kills you, makes you his child"

Georgia tensed at the word 'boiler room' and wildly looked about as a loud eerie screeched echoed from all the around the street. Turning back to Nancy, she screamed at the sight of a woman dressed a pink sweater, with four deep stab marks in her chest. Her hair was sprawled around her face, her eyes clapped shut, a thin grey streal of hair visible seen through her dark brown hair colour.

Nervously she staggered backwards and cried out as the dead woman lurched forward, her frail hands grabbing her legs, her nails digging into her flesh. Blood spurted from her mouth as she growled, her voice that of Freddy's, "Soon, you'll be one of this children!"

Shooting up in her bed, Georgia's scream soon faded as she caught her breath. Her body shook as she tried to get the image of that dead woman's face out of her mind. That had to be one of the most fucked up dreams she had ever had. Just why was she dreaming of him? What was his name? Freddy?

She had never heard of him in all her life. There had to be some reason why she was dreaming of him. She glanced at her clock the time reading 4.59am. There was no use in going back to bed now, a nice shower would make her all refreshed for the day ahead. She stood from her bed, wincing at the sudden stinging pain coming from her legs. Nervously she bent down, trailing her fingertips along her right leg and then withdrew her fingers her eyes narrowing with confusion at the sight of blood. Without a seconds thought she reached over to switch on her beside lamp, a shrill cry coming from her throat at the horrifying sight of thin scratch marks on her legs, each of them bleeding. It was where the dead woman had scratched her in her dream. What the fuck was going on?

**x x x**

Melissa was amazed and yet quietly relieved that she hadn't a nightmare of Freddy and that dark, creepy boiler room. It was a huge weight off her shoulders. However, she felt a little down that Charles wasn't there. It didn't matter if he was real or not, she was glad that someone was there to actually sit down, listen to what she had to say, her feelings. Charles had actually given her his full attention and it delighted her. She laughed to herself and rolled her eyes in disbelief at how _'soppy_' she was sounding. The guy wasn't real, that dream wasn't real. And neither was that Krueger guy. As she had reminded herself before, he was dead.

The only thing she had to do today was to talk to Rory, find out if he was having any more dreams of him. If he wasn't , then she would destroy that book. Burn it into ashes and get on with her life.

Looking up, she saw Rory standing at his locker at the far end of the corridor, his head buried in a book. No doubt it was his maths book, she knew very well that up to the last minute he would cram as much studying as he could. It was always the same with every exam. Smiling lightly she quickly weaved through the students that mingled in the corridor, heading straight towards him.

Lifting his head up groggily he forced a smile as she approached his side, "Hey Melissa"

She gave a friendly smile in return, her eyes scrutinizing his tired face, "Hows you?" she asked, feeling a little anxious at how exhausted he looked, "You look a bit tired? Everything okay?"

Rory shook his head, "I'm fine. I was just up most of the night studying. I also had to help Mike with his homework too. Just say my mom wasn't in the right frame of mind to help him"

"So, you never had another bad dream?" she raised her eyebrows curiously.

"No" he turned and slammed his locker shut, lying, "I never had a dream. I slept like a baby"

Well, he wished he did. Ever since that nightmare in his work, he made the decision not to fall asleep. He was petrified of closing his eyes. Fearing that he would see that horrid burnt man once more. It terrified him as to what could happen to him if he fell asleep again and so he had stayed awake all night.

Melissa gave a slow nod, a rush of pure ease flowing through her. Thank god. "Okay. C'mon let's get this exam over and done with"

With another forced smile Rory sheepishly followed his friend into their maths test, unaware that he was walking into his impending doom...


	5. The First, But Not the Last

**Chapter 5: **The First, But Not the Last.

Melissa stared groggily at her maths test, waiting rather impatiently for her teacher to start the exam. Looking up swiftly she noticed Rory anxiously rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, as he sat in the next 2nd row to her, on the next seat up. He stifled a long yawn and sheepishly straightened up.

She gulped worryingly. He looked absolutely drained of all his energy, like he would collapse right there and then. Melissa lifted her pencil and turned towards her teacher as she stood in front of the class, "Now, this exam is 50mins. Remember, for extra marks please write down any calculations that you do. Even if the answer is wrong, the calculation you do may account for a mark or two" she smiled, "Please start and good luck"

There were a few discontented sighs from the students as they each opened their exam booklet. Melissa glanced curiously at a few of her classmates, knowing from the concerned looks on their faces that some of them hadn't revised at all. Hoping that luck would be their saviour on this exam.

_If only,_ she thought.

Focusing on her exam, she carefully scrutinized the first question, formulating the right equation in her head then began to write it down. She repeated this for the next two to three questions, feeling pleased that things were going well in her exam. Well, so far so good that is.

Tapping the tip of her pencil on her page, she gave a fleeting sideways glance towards Rory. His head was leaning on his left arm, with his right arm moving very slowly as he wrote down his answer.

She turned back to her own exam and raised her left arm, perching her chin on the corner of her palm as she tried to concentrate on her next question. However, it was becoming tricky as her eyelids began to grow heavy, fluttering shut for a mere second.

Slowly, the room started to darken, a dark menacing presence staining the atmosphere as Melissa drifted into the dream world.

Smacking her lips together she groaned softly as her eyes flickered open sluggishly, her blue orbs flashing about the now empty classroom. The desks were toppled over, pieces of paper scattered everywhere, a sticky red substance smeared onto the ground. There was slow dripping sound that emanated from the blackboard, causing Melissa to arch her head towards it.

Her mouth popped open in dread at the lines of blood trailing down the blackboard, dripping onto the floor. Scrawled across the blackboard in red and green chalk was the jump rope song.

_One two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three four better lock your door_

_Five six grab your crucifix_

_Seven eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine ten never sleep again..._

Melissa rose to her feet as the blood began to form into the word.

_**Rory**_

She gasped as she heard the faint raspy laughter of Freddy in the distance. Was Rory asleep too? Had she entered his dream and if so, how? Turning her body towards the doorway, she swallowed profusely and gradually moved forward. Her legs trembled beneath her as a set of footsteps ran towards the room.

Bracing herself she clenched her right fist and swung as hard as she could a a figure ran into the room, tumbling into her. Her right fist was caught by a strong sturdy hand.

The owner being Charles. He gave her a grim smile and loosened his grip on her wrist, "Wait, it's me!"

"Did you pull me into this dream? I just can't handle this bullshit anymore!" she cried.

He gritted his teeth and sharply tugged her out of the room, "This isn't bullshit! I guess I have to prove to you that this is real. That dreams are real" he snapped.

Melissa frowned at his suggestion, grimacing slightly as he dragged her down the corridor into one of the art rooms on the left hand side.

Letting go of her hand Charles turned towards one of the cabinets near the window, rummaging through the art brushes, pencils, chalks until he found what he was looking for. A small scalpel used for cutting clay.

Melissa froze, her eyes going wide with terror as Charles turned towards her and yanked out right arm, then deftly cut into her arm. Just a few inches above her wrist. She hissed and jerked back, "What the fuck? Why did you do that for?"

Studying the little trickle of blood on the scalpel, Charles looked up at her, eyes stern, "It hurts doesn't it? Yes?"

Melissa looked down at her wound, wincing at the sharp stinging pain emanating from the cut. He was right, it did fucking hurt. Like fucking hell. "Yes, it does hurt. But how can this be? It just isn't possible!"

"Well, Melissa is it. The sooner you believe me, the better" he said coolly, "When you wake up, you will still have that cut. If you die in your dream well...you figure the rest out"

The colour drained from her face as Melissa slouched back against one of the desks. It was hard to take in, but she knew he was right.

She lifted her gaze towards him as he placed the bloodied scalpel on the desk, "We have to go and find your friend before Freddy does"

"What? You mean Rory is in my dream?" she pushed herself away from the desk, "Why is Freddy going after him?"

"He has no reason, he just does what he does" he replied calmly, successfully stopping a smirk from appearing on his face."If we don't get to your friend before Freddy, then we'll find nothing but a corpse"

Melissa whimpered softly and then like lightening, bolted out of the room, shouting over her shoulder, "C'mon. We've got to go!"

Chuckling softly, Charles ran after her a sly grin crossing his face. It was all going according to plan. Her fear was increasing, she was beginning to trust him more. It was just perfect. Oh, how he loved to screw with the little piggie's minds. So gullible, naïve. So easy to fuck with. It was only a matter of time when he would show his true self to her.

He looked up as the turned into the next corridor, passing by broken lockers, the doors hanging from their hinges. Among the corridor were torn pages from school books, note books, broken desks and tables were scattered here and there. The pale yellow pale was peeling from the walls, the walls cracked and crumbling of old age.

He nearly collided into the back of Melissa as she came to an abrupt stop beside a set of steps, leading down to the school basement. An area of the school that was off limits to students.

Her frightful gaze was set upon a pair of glasses laying at the bottom step. She swallowed and slowly began to descend the steps, grasping onto the hand rail to steady herself. Her legs were shaking violently, so much she thought she would collapse with dread.

Slowly, she reached down for the glasses seeing that they were mangled, the lenses cracked and smeared with blood. They were Rory's glasses. Her eyes darted to the heavy metal doorway that led into the basement, "Rory!"

Stepping off the last step she reached out to push the metal door open, but Charles abruptly grabbed her hand, "Wait, let me go first. Okay?"

She mutely nodded and took a sluggish step back as he moved forward, pushing the heavy down open. A gush of hot stale air blew outwards from the dark murky steel passageway. From inside the boiler room, there were low rumblings, metallic groans and moans of the machinery. It was like the belly of a metallic beast, ready to devour them once they stepped through that door.

Melissa knew that once the door slammed behind her, that there would be no way out. It was like walking into a trap. But she had to find Rory and wake him up. It was a matter of life and death.

Taking a deep breath she cautiously, but hurriedly ran along the steamed filled corridor, keeping up with Charles as he led the way. They turned and twisted into different corridors, venturing further into the mindless maze that was the power plant.

Melissa soon over took Charles, coming across a set of steep spiralling steps leading upwards to one of the rusty, metal catwalks that towered above. Sweat dribbled off her brow, her breathing becoming laboured, the heat starting to become a little too much for her.

Grabbing the handle of the staircase she began to climb, her gaze darting about for any sign of her friend, "Rory! Where are you?" she cried out. Her voice echoed off the metal walls, her voice being distorted until a low screech resonated from down below.

She froze and looked over at Charles as he peered over the catwalk, seeing the a figure walking briskly along the passageway. He pointed at the person, "Look, there's someone down there!"

Melissa grabbed the railing and half leaned over, making out the outline of a boy, a teenager. He seemed disorientated, unsure of where he was heading to. It was Rory, she just knew it. "Oh, my god. It's Rory" she whispered, then called to him, "Rory! Up here!"

There was a loud piercing screech followed by a thunderous maniacal laugh, directly from behind Rory. There was movement, shadows shifting, the steam below parting way to reveal Freddy as he stalked Rory. Just metres from her friend, who appeared to be staggering, moving with great unease.

"Shit'" Charles grumbled.

Melissa jerked back from the railing and spun on her heel, back towards the staircase, her shoes pounded loudly on each step as she descended down the the level below. Charles pursued her with a wicked glint in his cold eyes, this was definitely going to be fun. He certainly was enjoying fucking with her mind and it was only just starting. There was so much more coming her way.

Her hands and legs trembled with trepidation as he stepped off the last step, peering through the steam at the two faint outlines of Freddy and Rory at the far end of the corridor.

There was a sharp cry of panic from faraway, then a deep maniacal laugh and a piercing shriek. Instantly Melissa sprinted forward, her breathing heavy. Heartbeat thumping fiercely against her chest. Like it was ready to burst out. It was fear, adrenaline overwhelming her. Fear of her friend being injured or perhaps worse.

Turning right she found herself in a large opened part of the power plant, with several furnaces to her right. Each of them were in full working order, with fierce orange and red flames dancing wildly within them. The heat was even more overpowering here than anywhere in the power plant. It felt as though her skin was on _fire_.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at Rory laying slumped on the ground, with Freddy towering above him. There was a small trickled of blood from the side of his head. Freddy chuckled darkly and threw a fiendish smile in her direction and quickly his left scarred hand jerked down to grasp Rory's neck, lifting him effortlessly off the ground.

Melissa shook her head and began to charge forward. However, a scream tore from her throat as a blast of steam and ferocious searing flames shot outwards from the furnaces. Each of the rusty doors being torn off their hinges by the intensity of the blast.

She skidded to a halt, just inches from the spiralling flames that floated ominously in mid air, blocking her from getting to Freddy and Rory. From rescuing Rory from that bastard's grasp. "No, leave him alone!"

Glancing briefly over shoulder she saw Charles lingering behind, his face etched with unimaginable fear. His feet were rooted to the spot, unable to keep his eyes off the scene before him.

Turning her gaze forward Melissa stood rigid, paralysed with fear as her eyes gazed through the smoke and flames, watching as Freddy turned towards her, with his hand still gripped tightly around the young man's flesh. He gave a low malicious snigger and locked eyes with her, grinning wildly at the sweet aroma of her fear. It was intoxicating, virile. It made him so excited, so eager to conjure up more fear from her. Not just from her though, but from her little piggy friends. Fear was such a drug and he was addicted to it. And she was the key to getting his next fix.

Taking a slow step forward, Freddy took a fleeting glance at the mirage of Charles then focused his steel glare back on her quivering face, "Hey Melissa!" he leered viciously, "Rory is going to be the first" with a flick of his wrist, he plunged his blades deep into Rory's stomach, "But he_ won't_ be the last!"

Rory gargled, blood spurted from his mouth as Freddy shoved his knives in deeper, ripping through his organs. Tearing up his insides. Melissa screamed, her eyes welled with tears as they glared at the dead body of her friend lying at Freddy's feet. This wasn't happening. She had it all wrong, Rory wasn't dead, this wasn't fucking happening!

A pair of hands grasped her shoulders, jerking her backwards as the flames spiralling began to dissipate, leaving a thick smoke lingering in the air. She swung her head towards Charles as he stood beside her, his face stern. His grip was still firm on her shaking shoulders, "You've got to wake up!"

"What about you?" she cried.

He gave a fleeting look towards Freddy as he steadily approached them, "Don't worry about me" he muttered, then without another word he shoved her into the nearest furnace, her back slamming against the scalding hot metal. Burning her skin through her clothes and with a piercing shriek she vanished from the dream, awakening.

Freddy chuckled menacingly locking eyes with his apparition of his younger self, both of them smiling widely. With triumph. In a flash the apparition merged with Freddy, becoming one. He inhaled deeply as he felt himself devouring Rory's soul. Just one soul to get him started, but he knew there was_ plenty _more to come.

Melissa shot up in her seat, hissing with pain at the burning sensation on her back. Pushing it to the side for now, she spun around in her seat to see Rory's head lying still on his desk. Springing to her feet she bounced over to him.

Her teacher stood from their seat, reprimanding her, "Miss Carter! Back in your seat!"

Ignored her teacher, Melissa shook her friend, "I've have to see if h-he's okay!" she murmured, her face now shivering and wet with tears.

Her maths teacher frowned confusingly and walked over to Rory's desk, pulling the distraught Melissa away before bending down to check Rory. He was deathly still, there was no sign of breathing. Leaning down she pressed two fingers against the side of his neck, "Oh, my god. He's dead!"

Melissa shook her head and then lurched forward, "No!" she pulled his head back and then screamed at the small trickle of blood flowing out of his mouth.

Charles was right.

Freddy Krueger was real.

**x x x**

Melissa waited silently outside the principals office, her eyes puffy, with red circles beneath them from crying. School was cancelled for the rest of the day, the students being sent home straight away. Apart from her maths class. They were being kept behind, to be questioned by the Principal and for some strange reason the Sheriff. Why the local police had to be involved was confusing to say the least.

She was the last person to be questioned and was a little wary of what she was to say, how could she answer their questions? How could she tell them that Rory was murdered by some un-dead child killer?

It was absurd.

But, oh so _real_.

The main question she wanted answered was how the fuck did he start stalking Rory in his dreams? He must have known about Krueger, that was the only plausible explanation. Wasn't it?

She sighed despondently and looked up as the door to the office creaked open, one of her classmates exiting. They gave her a peculiar look before departing down the corridor. Melissa sluggishly rose to her feet and entered the room, smiling meekly at the Principal and the Sheriff. Sliding into the free seat, she lifted her gaze towards her peers. The Principal gave a grim smile, "Miss Carter, I'm sorry that we have to go through this. But in light of Rory's sudden death we have to question each person in the class. Don't worry it won't take long"

Melissa nodded once, feeling slightly uneasy by the Sheriff's gaze. He looked on edge, eager to find out what she was going to say.

The principal leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "Melissa, I understand that you were Rory's friend. How was he before the exam? Was he acting okay?"

"Yeah" she shrugged, "He seemed okay, a little tired though. I think he was exhausted from working, looking after his mom, brother and sister. The last few months have been hard on him"

Clearing his throat, the Sheriff gave her a reassuring smile and stepped forward, "Miss Carter, you said that he was tired. Was it mainly because of his studying? Do you know if there was anything else troubling him? Was he sleeping okay?"

Her eyebrows furrowed with bewilderment at this question. It was quite unexpected. Why was the Sheriff concerned about Rory's sleeping patterns? "I'm not sure sir. All I know is that he had been studying pretty hard, trying to catch up on his school work. He's hardly any time for himself. He's been working himself into the ground..." her voice faltered, feeling sick at her poor choice of words. Into the ground? Fuck. He certainly was in the ground now, he'll be six feet under in a casket. God, what stupid thing to say!

She sniffled and lifted her weary gaze to the Sheriff once again as he questioned, "A few of your classmates said that you tried to wake him up, that you were worried. That you seemed afraid. Why is that? Did you think or know something was going to happen?"

She swallowed profusely, not wanting to disclose her dream to them. Did she want to be thrown into Westin Hills? In a word, no! "I saw him sleeping, he wasn't moving" which was partly true, "I went over to check on him. Just say my teacher wasn't too pleased, as it was in the middle of a maths test. But I had to see if he was okay. But he wasn't moving, my teacher checked his pulse. He didn't have one" her voice was extremely low, hoarse. A few new fresh tears began to stream down her face, "Sir, I'd like to go home now. I don't feel too well"

The principal smiled warmly, "Of course. Your parents are waiting for you in the front lobby of the school"

She slowly stood and was about to be on her way when the Sheriff cut in, asking another question. "Before you leave, I'd like to know have you been sleeping well? Have you been having any strange dreams? Any...nightmares? Maybe you had a dream, perhaps a premonition that Rory was about to die?"

Her eyes blinked, a wave of nausea hitting her. She steadied herself, wondering what the fuck made him ask her that question? Why was the Sheriff asking her did she had a premonition of his death? Did something like this happen before in Springwood? Shaking her head briskly she replied, "No sir, I haven't had any dreams at all" she held his gaze. Hoping, praying that he would believe her.

His lips pursed tightly together and then with a swift nod of his head he gestured her to leave. She smiled briefly and left, closing the door behind her.

Once they knew she was out of ear-sight, the Principal turned to the Sheriff, his face full of scepticism at his line of questioning, "What the hell was that all about? Asking each of the students about their dreams? Why were you interested if Rory was having dreams?"

The sheriff crossed his arms across his broad chest and glared, "You know why. Or have you forgotten what happened here in 2003? Lori Campbell, Will Rollins? And their friends?"

Loosening his tie, the principal gulped with dread, "You don't think it's starting again? Do you?"

"I just want to rule out that possibility. That's all" there was a pensive pause, "This town has been to hell and back because of that fucker. I want to make sure that he isn't back in the kids dreams. I don't want another public hysteria after last time. I'm sure you don't want another pile of bodies beginning to appear. They will be _your_ students. It took you long enough to get the school back up and running. If '_he_' is back then he'll start to tear this town apart, bit by bit. Starting with your school"

Principal Shaye sighed grimly and agreed, "I understand Sheriff. What do you suggest I do?"

The sheriff placed his hat back on his head and walked towards the door, a grim expression on his face, "Keep an eye on Miss Carter and her friends. Just to be on the safe side"and with that he left the office.

The ride home to Melissa's house was deathly quiet. Sat sat jadedly in the back seat of the car with Mark at her side, holding her hand in his. Comforting her in a way. She threw a quick glance his way, smiling meekly before pulling her sullen gaze towards the window. The events of her dream played through her mind over and over, like it was a broken record on repeat. One thing was for sure, was that it was real. Rory died, was murdered by that fucker Krueger.

As Charles said to her, once she read that book she unwillingly opened up a gateway for that child killer to enter her dreams, turn them into nightmares. But the question remained, how did he start to appear in Rory's dreams? There had to be a reason! She would have to talk to Charles a little more, find out whatever she could from him. A part of her desperately wanted to know why Rory wasn't honest with her when she asked him if he had another bad dream. She would have helped him, somehow. But she wouldn't be able to talk to him _ever_ again.

She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and leaned her head against the window, her eyes wearily glowering at the houses on Elm Street as they passed them. 1436, 1434, 1432, 1430, 1428.

Her head perked up slightly as they drove pass 1428. The for sale sign still perched outside the house at the bottom of the pathway leading to the yellow door. She often wondered why it was taking so damn long for the retail agent to sell the property, even just to get an offer for it. Supposedly from what she heard it was up for sale for the last five years. It seemed no one wanted it. She had to admit it did look lovely, very homely. Like a proper family home.

The car turned left at the bottom of the street into the beginning of her street, she peered eagerly out the window as she saw her friends gathered at her house on the kerb. About one hundred yards down on the right. Unfortunately to her dismay, she couldn't get speaking to them after Rory's sudden death. Nearly every student was ushered home, even the teachers and other staff were sent home. It was all very hush, hush about Rory's death. But news would soon travel fast in a small town such as Springwood.

Gradually the car came to a stop in the Carter's driveway and slowly Melissa climbed out of the car, walking briskly over to her friends. Hugging them one by one.

She noticed from the red puffy state of Georgia, Bethany and Rachel's eyes that they had been crying. As for her male friends, their faces held a distraught look and of disbelief.

Her mother motioned them into the house, "Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?"

They each shook their heads, declining politely and followed Melissa as she bounded up the stairs to her room. It was a little cramped, but they would have to make do.

Each of Melissa's friends gave her a fleeting look at her, wondering how she was so calm, so composed after what had happened in her maths class. There were the odd rumour going about directly after his death that supposedly there was a trickle of blood from his mouth when Melissa had pulled his head back. All they wanted to know was how could a normal healthy teenager die like that? Did his heart gave in? Was it sudden teenage death syndrome? It had happened on rare occasions, well so they heard throughout the country. It could be a plausible explanation. Only when the coroner's had finished their investigation into his death would they really know how their friend died.

Melissa exasperatedly sat down on her bed, beside Bethany and Georgia, while Rachel sat at Melissa's side dresser. Todd and the others stood near the doorway, unsure of what to say or do. Everyone was dumbstruck, disconcerted and numb with grief.

Lazily Melissa's eyes roamed about the room until they settled upon the black book about the Springwood Slasher peeking out from under her bed. Lifting her heavy head, Melissa discretely used her right foot to nudge the book further under he bed, out of sight.

The silence was soon broken by Todd as he rubbed his forehead, "I still can't believe this shit. I mean, I was only talking to Rory at lunch time. He was fine. How did this happen?"

Melissa cleared her throat. Despite her misgivings she wanted to let them know some of the truth. It was starting to ebb away at her soul, her mind, her conscious. She was a witness to a murder. Not in the normal circumstances she knew that, it happened in her dream. But she couldn't really tell them that, could she?

Closing her eyes she sighed sadly, "He was asleep. He fell asleep during the maths exam"

"He was asleep?" Todd muttered.

"Yes, he wasn't breathing. I tried to wake him up, but I couldn't"

Todd took a step forward, asking again, "So, how did he die?"

"I-I don't know" she felt tears beginning to form. "He was asleep and then when we tried to wake him, the teacher felt his pulse and he was dead!"

Todd growled, "You where there Mel, you must have seen something!"

Throwing him a powerful glare, Bethany shot back, "Just leave it would you Todd? Can't you see she's upset about all of this. We all are. It isn't her fault Rory died!"

Twisting away from them on the bed, Melissa buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Letting her out all her hurt, misery.

Todd's face scowled with guilt and slowly he crossed over to her, pulling her face towards his. An apologetic look crossing his face, "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I still can't get over...this. I just want to find out what happened, that's all"

She idly rubbed her tears away. "It's okay. I understand how you feel" she mumbled, her voice grew lower, barely above a whisper as she stated. "I just wish that I could have saved him"

Aidan and Kevin exchanged perplexing glances, then Aidan took a small step forward and asked, "What do you mean save him?"

This probably wasn't going to be a good idea, but she had to talk to someone. This guilt hanging over her, this horrific burden was eating away at her. Melissa had to tell them about the dream. "Rory was murdered"

Todd scoffed in bemusement, "What? How the fuck was he murdered? He was in his maths class!"

"In his dream" Melissa shot back, "I saw him being killed in his dream. His nightmare!"

At the very mention of dream, Bethany and Georgia's face drained of colour, their eyes going wide like saucers. Eagerly they sat forward, listening intently as Melissa continued, "You have to believe me. I saw him being murdered. Do you guys remember yesterday that he said that he had a really bad dream? Well, so have I. We shared the same dream. There was this guy..."

"Just fucking stop, okay?" Todd rudely interrupted, "Rory's death must have been a horrific experience for you. You were in his class, you saw his dead body laying sprawled in his seat. But he wasn't murdered, okay? There is a rational explanation to his death. He probably died of natural causes, the coroners will find out. People don't just die in their dreams! It is fucking crazy!"

"What?" Melissa jumped to her feet, "No, I'm telling you the truth!"

Todd pursed his lips together and tenderly took her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. "Listen Mel, we all know how hard Rory's life has been over the last several months. His dad leaving, his mother's drinking problem. Looking after his sister and brother, catching up on all his work in school. He was run off his feet. His heart probably couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't killed, okay? You're still stunned by all of this. You need time to get over it, we all do. You just need a good night's rest. A good sleep"

She flinched at them words 'good sleep'. Fuck sleep. The only positive thing about sleeping at the minute was to see Charles again, find out more about what was happening. As for the horror of facing Freddy again. No thank you. She would like to keep her heart beating, she wanted to stay alive.

Opening her mouth to disagree she was again cut off as Rachel concurred with Todd, "He's right Mel. You need some sleep" she embraced her tightly and whispered, "I'll phone you later okay? Take care"

She nodded meekly and watched as Aidan, Todd, Kevin and Rachel left. Each of them muttering their goodbyes. They didn't believe her, for all she knew they were going to report her to the local medical authorities. To say that their friend had _'lost it'_, that she was delusional. Over the last day or so she honestly wished she was crazy and that she was imaging all of this. Sadly that was not the case.

Turning around she nearly jumped at the sight of Bethany and Georgia sitting on her bed, waiting patiently. She had completely forgotten they were there.

"We thought we would stay for another little while. Is that okay?" Bethany smiled.

"Fine" Melissa grinned graciously and sat at their side, "Thanks"

Georgia gave Bethany a glare, then nudged her in the waist. "Go on. We have to tell her"

"Tell me what?"

Bethany shook her head slightly, "I'm not sure Georgia!"

"You're not sure about what?" Melissa looked at them both with curiosity. "What is it?"

Remaining tight lipped Bethany was about to stand when Georgia pulled her back, before stating, "We've both been having nightmares too"

"Oh, my god are you serious?" she squealed, then clamped her hand over her mouth. Hoping her mother wasn't startled by her little scream. Slowly, she let her hand fall from her face, "How long have you had them?"

"The last night or two" Georgia rubbed her neck nervously, "We've been dreaming of a guy too. With a dirty red and green sweater, horrible third degree burns, a bladed glove on his right hand" her eyes locked onto Melissa's ones, her voice going lower in pitch, "I've found out his name is..."

Georgia and Melissa spoke in unison, "Freddy!"

Bethany shivered involuntary. She had heard him being called that too, firstly in that eerie jump rope song sung by those children. And also by that little blond haired girl outside that old house, what was the number called? It was on Elm Street, she clearly remembered the sign. But what was the number of the house? Things were getting more complicated now with Melissa having the same nightmare too. "What did you see in your dream? Did any of you see a house? With a red door?"

Melissa shook her head, "No"

"I did. It was on Elm Street. It was in disarray, all boarded up. The lawn was faded away, covered with weeds. It looked as though it hadn't been lived in for years, as though it was haunted. I can barely remember the house number. I think it was 14...something. I don't know for sure" Georgia added.

Bending down slightly Melissa pulled out the black boo and placed it on her lap, "Please you have to believe me. What I'm about to tell you is the truth. I found this in the school library" she opened the book, showing them the newspaper articles on the Springwood Slasher. They each in turn were appalled by the deaths of the children, how some of them were molested, murdered in vile, disgusting vicious ways. By this barbaric monster known as Fred Krueger. She also described her first dream of Freddy, however she felt the need to leave out the part of meeting Charles. She wanted to keep him her little secret for now. She also explained how Rory died, how he fell asleep in class and that she had managed to enter his dream and in turn saw him die. Murdered by that cold hearted fucker.

Studying their faces, she instantly recognised their look aversion. It made her heart plummet into her stomach. They were petrified.

Georgia trembled violently as she bent down to roll up her linen trousers, revealing a set two sets of nasty scratches on her legs. "I got them last night, from my dream. There was this dead woman laying on the ground. She just jumped up and clutched my legs, her finger nails dug into my skin. Then when I woke up I found the same injuries" she sat up and reached out for Melissa, "I believe you. I believe that Freddy is real"

Bethany however was quite so sure, confusion still plagued her thoughts. "Listen, I want to believe you I do. You know that I'm not a strong believer of the supernatural, spirits The paranormal"

"I understand, I do" Melissa assured, "I was hesitant at first, but I woke myself up in Rory's dream by slamming myself into a furnace. I now have this" she stood and pulled up the back of her t-shirt to show a large red scarred burnt mark. She then stretched out her arm, showing them the cut. "See? It's real!"

Touching Melissa's wound, Bethany flinched her hand back surprised at how warm the wound still felt. "If this is real, then how is this guy appearing in our dreams? Have people dreamed of him before? You know we can't go running about screaming that our dreams are real. We'll be sectioned before you know it!"

"I know then that's why we keep this to ourselves for the time being. I'll try to dig up some more information on why this is happening"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Georgia asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But please just try and stay awake tonight. We can meet tomorrow morning for breakfast at the diner. Say half ten?"

They agreed and quickly left the house, both of them now even further on edge by their tête a tête with Melissa. But they were in agreement that they would stay awake for at least one night.

Melissa waved to Bethany and Georgia as they trudged down the pavement, heading home. Inside she was grateful that at least two of her friends believed her. It was however, making her extremely nervous that they too were having nightmares of Freddy. Thinking back to her dream earlier that afternoon, the words that Krueger leered at her were fresh in her mind.

'_Rory is going to be the first, but he won't be the last_'.

It sent a shiver shoot up her spine, deep inside she knew that the fucker would be true to his word if she didn't find a way to stop him.


	6. Make You Believe

**Chapter 6:** Make You Believe

One long hour had passed since her talk with Georgia and Bethany. Melissa had barely touched her dinner, feeling nauseated. Sick with grief. Her mother and father had tried to comfort her in any way they thought possible. But still nothing could change her downbeat mood. Even Mark wasn't his usual chirpy, jokey self as he was too concerned for her well being. They were now congregated around the dining room table, the mood was sombre. Not many words were spoken over dinner.

Using her fork Melissa played with her food, her eyes downcast upon the table, her eyes heavy like led. Ready to snap shut at any minute. Caffeine was needed. Some diet coke would suffice. Pushing herself away from the table she carried her more or less untouched meal over to the kitchen counter and then opened the fridge taking out a can of diet coke.

She jerked suddenly as the front door bell rang. Mark briskly stood and went to answer the door, pulling it open to reveal Kevin standing awkwardly on the front porch. "Hi, is it okay if I have a talk with Melissa?"

Mark looked over his shoulder as his sister came into view. She gave a small smile, "Come on in Kevin. We can got outside to the patio. You want a diet coke?" she held one up.

He nodded in agreement and followed her out into the backyard, nodding and smiling politely at her parents as he passed them. Walking outside he watched she pulled down two small chairs from under the table standing on the cream and brown patio tiles. Handing the beverage can over to him, she slumped down on her seat. "So...uh, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you want to talk about it. But...I want to ask you about your dream today. The one you had with Roy, about how he...died?" he gulped.

She sipped her drink slowly and gave the back door a fleeting glance, hoping that no one was listening or within ear-sight. Clearing her throat she leaned forward, "He was there in this...boiler room. It was part of this huge power plant. I saw him being murdered by that guy I mentioned. You see his name is Freddy. He has horrible burns, a brown fedora hat, a dirty red and green sweater and on his hand was this claw. Something he may have made himself. He killed Rory, stabbed him in his stomach" she paused and sniffled softly, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek, "You should have heard his screams! It was awful"

Kevin frowned and reached over, grabbing her quivering hand and squeezed it gently, "Hey it's okay"

She took a deep breath and continued. "When I woke up there he wasn't breathing. The teacher checked him and said there was no trace of a pulse. I pulled his head back and I saw blood, dripping from his lips. There must have been internal bleeding"

"Internal bleeding?" he raised an eyebrow.

"From the claw" she muttered and took another gulp of her diet coke, "Listen, you believe me right? What I've said?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I'm not going to dismiss it like Todd and Rachel" he admitted, "Anything is possible isn't it?"

She grimly nodded, "Yeah, it is" her eyes locked with his. If she wanted him to believe her even more, she had to disclose a little more information. "You see...this Freddy guy. He lived here in Springwood. He was a child murderer and molester back in the 1960s. The parents of the victims went after him, burned him alive. They got vengeance for what he did to their kids"

Kevin gave her a perplexed look and asked, "But what about the police? Did they not arrest him?"

She sighed solemnly, "Yeah, they did. But before the case took place he was set free. The police never signed the search and arrest warrant. So, the case they built against him was dismissed and all charges were dropped. In short the police failed the parents"

"Fucking hell"

"Yeah" Melissa nodded briskly, "Seriously fucked up, huh? But now...for some reason this guy can invade people's dreams. He started to get into my dreams when I found that book, read about his crimes. I'm not sure how he got into Rory's dreams. But he did and now...he's dead"

He placed his can on the table and reached out for her hand, taking it in his. "Listen, I'm here for you. Okay? We'll get through this and as for your...nightmares. If it is true that his Freddy guy is after you, then we'll find a way to stop him" he gave her a reassuring smile.

She returned it, appreciating that he was finally understanding her struggle, what she was going through. "Thanks Kevin. I appreciate this. But please tell me straight away if you're having any nightmares of him. Okay? I don't want anyone else to die"

He nodded, letting go of her hand then froze noticing the small cut above her wrist. "How did you get this?"

"In my dream" she said matter of factly, then rose to her feet and turned around to pull up the back of her top. "And this too"

His eyes widen in horror at the red scarred tissue on her skin, a result of being pushed against the hot furnace in the boiler room, "My god Mel, have you not treat it yet? It looks fucking awful. The skin below your neck is all blistered"

"I haven't had the time" she grumbled and yanked the top back down, "My mom is fussing over me. I'll put some ointment on it later on"

Kevin nodded, "I'm going to head here. You know where I am if you need me" he smiled warmly, his eyes soft and kind. "You know that right?"

Melissa grinned in return and embraced him in a hug, "I know. Thanks"

He hugged her tightly, a part of him wanting to declare his feelings to her. But knew it was not the time nor place for it and so left it be. Another time would come for him, hopefully sooner rather than later. "I'll hopefully see you sometime over the weekend, yeah?"

Melissa nodded enthusiastically and watched as he walked down the patio to the small hedged gateway that led to the side of her house and was soon out of sight. She glanced down at her diet coke can and shook it slightly, realising that there was still some left and then drunk the rest of the beverage and discarded the can in the garbage can as she passed it.

She rushed into her home and quickly made her way upstairs, before her mother could fuss over her anymore. All she wanted was some time alone, to think. Running into her bedroom she slammed the door behind and swiftly lifted up the Springwood Slasher book as she had now decided to call it and began to skim over the pages, gritting her teeth in rage as she sat on her bed.

What a fucking bastard, she remembered the cold cruel look in his eyes as he plunged them blades into Rory's stomach. He had shown no mercy, no remorse, just pure triumph. Pure gratification that he had killed someone, taken away their life. The vicious fucker. Sniffling quietly she turned the page and read the next headline. Springwood Slashser Strikes Again. Her eyes narrowed in disgust and quietly she mumbled. "He fucking did alright. He took away my friend"

For the next few minutes Melissa read the article, although not really taking in what was written. In her mind Rory's death was playing over and over again, like someone had pressed the repeat button. His death just wouldn't stop playing. They young teenager then jerked up on the bed as the door to her bedroom was knocked and slowly it creaked open. Her mother stood beside her history teacher Mrs Roberts. "Melissa honey, you have a visitor. Mrs Roberts is here to see you"

Melissa dried her eyes and sat up, giving a polite smile at her teacher, "Um, hi. Please come in"

Alice grinned and thanked Melissa's mother before entering the room, giving it quick glance. It was just normal run of the mill room, with various posters of musical and celebrities dotting the wall here and there. A personal computer in the corner of the room, dressing table beside the small single bed with school books scattered about the floor. Much like Jacob's room when he was Melissa's age, but his was a hundred times messier. Alice gingerly sat beside Melissa's dresser and gazed kindly at the girl, "I thought I would call around to see how you are. I'm terribly sorry to hear about your friend. About Rory"

Melissa shrugged, "Thanks miss"

Alice crossed her arms over her lap and leaned forward slightly, feeling a little uneasy at asking the girl this. But she had to be sure. To put her worries to rest. Last night she didn't get a wink of sleep. Not that she couldn't get to sleep, it just that she didn't _want_ to. "I don't want to upset you or anything, but...did you know what happened? It happened during this maths exam, you where there is that right?"

Melissa nodded sheepishly, "Yeah. I was there. I think it may had something to do with his...heart" her eyes never once locked onto Alice's, trying her best not to burst out crying. "Rory had been under so much stress, his dad left the martial home and his mother well...she never took the separation well. She began drinking, so he took on a job to provide some money into the house, he had loads of catching up to do with his studying, coursework. He was looking after his sister and brother. Maybe it all got too much for him" Oh, god she hoped that her teacher believed her. She couldn't stand anymore questioning from anyone.

Nodding silently Alice looked down fleetingly at Melissa's arm as she anxiously rubbed it, seeing a small cut a few inches above her wrist. Her face soon went rigid with concern and she lurched forward to grab the girl's arm, "Melissa, where did you get that from?"

"I, uh, don't know. It's nothing" she jerked her arm back, smiling reassuringly.

However, Alice was not fooled. There was something wrong here, she felt some sort of negative energy surrounding Melissa. But it was more than that, it was a dark energy, full of malevolence and death. Glancing about the room once more Alice gaze soon fell upon the book on Melissa's bed, her bright blue eyes locking with the headline.

**Springwood Slasher Strikes Again. **

Melissa's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as her teacher, Mrs Roberts had seen the book, this was all she fucking needed. Damn it!

Alice grabbed the arms of her chair and was about to speak when the door to the room opened, Mrs Carter appearing in the doorway. For once in Melissa's life she was glad that her mother had decided to interrupt. _Good timing mom_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Melissa, but we're going to head over to Rory's house to give his mother a mass card. Do you want to come?" her mother asked.

"Yeah. I just need to get changed" she replied.

Alice cleared her throat and slid her hand into her handbag, rummaging a round for a piece of paper and pen, then quickly scribbled down her cell phone and house number. "Listen Melissa, these are my contacts numbers. If you need to talk about anything and I mean _anything_" she held the young girl's gaze, trying to hint to her that she knew what she believed had happened to Rory, "Just call me. Okay?"

Melissa swallowed the lump in her throat and took the piece of paper off of her, folding it and placing it on her dressing table. "Okay miss. Thanks"

Arising from her seat Alice slowly exited the room and soon found herself outside looking up at Melissa's window. The young teenager was staring silently out of her bedroom window, crying softly and turned away from the window, disappearing from view. Sighing despondently, Alice knew that Melissa's description of Rory's death were certainly not the truth. Especially now that she had seen that book with her own eyes. The article about the Springwood Slasher. Freddy fucking Krueger.

The young girl must have found out about Krueger and maybe had accidentally told her friends. It was a strong possibility that Freddy was after them. If so, then she had to help Melissa and her friends. She couldn't face the guilt of knowing that Freddy was going to kill more innocent lives, just like he did with her friends and her brother. She was adamant that history was not going to repeat itself.

**x x x**

Melissa knew from the moment she set foot in Rory's house that she shouldn't be there, around his mother, his family members. She felt as though she was going to be sick. She felt guilty for not saving his life, for not trying to protect him. To put up a fight for him.

Her jaded form stood grimly in the living room as her mother talked quietly to his mother, offering words of consolidation. She slowly walked through the living room, holding her cup of tea close to her chest as she went by distressed friends and family members, wondering what they were thinking. How would they react if they knew the truth? That Rory was murdered and she was there mere feet from him and did nothing? They would call her a coward. Perhaps that is what she was. She certainly felt like it.

Her head swooped upwards as she saw Kevin, Georgia and their parents entering the house, each of them immediately going towards Rory's mother and her father who Melissa was relieved to see. Mrs Brooks would definitely need his support now, they would both need each other. Perhaps in a very sad way, their son's death would bring them closer together. Heals the scars that had damaged the family over the last several months. It was amazing how a death could effect someone's life, in so many ways.

For a short while Mr and Mrs Brooks talked with her friends and their parents. And so Melissa kept her distance, she would hopefully get talking to Georgia and Kevin before they left. Even just for a few minutes. She hastily drunk the rest of her tea as Georgia eyed her across the room and motioned with her to go outside with her hands.

Silently she left the living room, passing by the grieving members of the family and found her friend waiting on her right hand side at the end of the porch.

"You okay?" Melissa asked.

"Well, you know" she muttered, then questioned, "What about you?"

"I've been better" Melissa admitted, "I got visit from my history teacher this afternoon. I think Mrs Roberts saw my book"

"What?" she hissed, eyes wide with horror, "She did? What did she say?"

"Nothing" Melissa sighed, "But...she was acting strange. I saw by the look in her eyes that she seemed shocked, afraid. She said that if needed to talk to her about anything, to phone her"

Georgia warmly rubbed Melissas shoulders, "Maybe she means if you want to talk about Rory's death"

"Yeah, you're probably right" she sighed, beat, "Are you going to take my advice and stay awake tonight?"

"Oh, of course! The last thing I need to see that is that fucker's hideous scarred face again. Also, if I get any more bruises or cuts on me then my mom is going to start asking questions!"

"Look, what about Bethany do you think she is going to stay awake?"

Georgia looked unsure, "I'm not sure Mel, she says she will stay awake. But you know how she is. I'll phone her later on when I get home"

"What about the others?" Melissa lowered her voice as a few adults walked by them, "Do you think they've been having dreams? Have you talked to them about it?"

Her friend shook her head briskly, "No. But if they were having dreams, they would have said to you in your room"

"True" she agreed. "Georgia...I told Kevin everything about that guy. About...Freddy. He came over to my house about an hour after you left. He seemed a little bit sceptical, but I think he is more inclined to believe me than the others"

She raised her eyebrows, surprised at this. "Really? Did he say that he was having dreams?"

"No, I don't think he has. But I told him to tell me straight away if he has"

Georgia stifled a yawn, "Do you think he will?"

Melissa's face held a stern expression. "I sure fucking hope so. The last thing I want is another death on my conscience!" her attention was caught by her mother who appeared in the doorway, beckoning her over. "I've got to go here. Keep safe, okay?"

Smiling warmly Georgia hugged her, whispering in her ear. "You too"

Melissa spun on her heel walking with her brother as they followed their parents down the side-walk. The walk was quiet, no one knowing what to say or do to start the conversation. It had been a very long day. Mark quietly nudged his sister in the ribs, making her look towards him. "Fancy watching a DVD or something? Help keep your mind of things?"

"I thought you were heading out tonight with your friends?" she responded.

"Sure I can meet up with them tomorrow night. I want to make sure you're okay" he wrapped his arm around her gently. "We can eat loads of junk. Comfort food!"

She chuckled softly, "Okay, thanks. But as long as the DVD isn't a horror one!"

"No, it's the Hangover film" he grinned and linked his arm with hers, "It's guaranteed to make you laugh"

Melissa's bright bouncy laughter floated around her brother's bedroom as she laid on his bed, engrossed in the film he had put on for her. Mark smiled richly at her, pleased to see her a little bit more cheery than she was earlier. If there was one thing he could always do and that was cheer his sister up, even for a few minutes. He had become a master of it throughout the years. Melissa smiled broadly at the screen, munching on the small bag of popcorn and a few packets of cheesy nanchos. Sitting on her brother's chest of drawers was her second large mug of coffee of the night. Mark was surprised to see her drinking coffee, as he knew over the years how she hated the smell and taste of it. It was a little bit strange. But he quickly brushed it off.

He lay sprawled out beside her, laughing boisterously at the movie while glancing at her face every now and then, finding her still smiling. Relaxed, more so than she was earlier this evening. But it was all a facade on her part, she was slowly becoming a good actor.

Reaching over to the chest of drawers Melissa took the grey mug and drained the rest of her caffeine fix and rubbed her bleary eyes. She felt a small jab in her waist and turned to face Mark as he gave her a concerned look, "You okay?"

"Yeah, well...as best as I can be"

"You look exhausted, you should get some sleep" he suggested.

"No, I'm fine" she replied briskly, "Anyway, I don't feel like sleeping. I don't want to"

"Why is that?" his brow furrowed with confusion.

"I'm afraid I'll have a nightmare..." she whispered.

"You mean of today? What happened in your maths class?"

She gulped and nodded, "If you see me sleeping then wake me up. Please Mark!"

He rolled his eyes and grumbled softly, "Okay. I will"

Melissa grinned and pecked him on his cheek lightly, "Thanks you're the best"

He gave a smug grin and joked, "That's what all the ladies say!"

Melissa glared at him, dumbfounded at his cocky reply. "Yeah, I'm sure they do Mark. You're nothing but an ego-maniac!"

He feigned sadness, his curling up into a pout making her laugh and snuggle against him. "You always could make me smile when I'm in a foul mood"

"Yeah, I'm just great me. The man with many talents!" he chuckled quietly and turned his attention towards the DVD once more, both of them becoming engrossed in the film once again.

Ten minutes soon passed and Mark felt Melissa's body sag even more against and could now hear her shallow laboured breathing. Glancing down briefly he saw her eyes clamped shut, her chest rising and falling slowly. She was out for the count.

Mark slowly shifted his body and gently laid his sister on her back, laying his head on the pillow and climbed off the bed. She needed her sleep, no matter what she said. To him she looked like death warmed up and he was being honest to himself. He had never seen her in such a state like this. A good night's rest would do her the world of good.

In her dream Melissa found herself laying on a soggy, tattered mattress in some old shabby living room. There was an old fireplace to her right, unused in what seemed like a very long time. There was no furniture in the living room, the only items were a small mirror hung on the wall, a small grandfather clock in the far right hand corner of the room and a few mangled tricycles and ragged dolls and teddy bears scattered here and there. Pushing herself to her feet, Melissa silently cursed Mark for not waking her up. He would get a ticking off from her when she woke up. Or if she woke up. That was the question. Was she going to wake up safe and well?

She sure fucking hoped so.

Walking towards the basement door she wondered if there is the basement where Charles was? Before she could even think of reaching out for the door-handle the door was flung opened revealing Charles. His face furrowed with worry. "There you are!"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"I could feel your presence" he shrugged.

"Feel my presence?"

"Yeah, it's probably because I've been in the coma for so long now I can feel who enters my dream"

Melissa gave a slow nod. A little bewildered by this admission. Maybe she could investigate a little more into dreams and dreamscapes. It would perhaps help her prepare for any battles she would have with Freddy. But first things were first, she wanted to find out more about Charles. "Charles...can I ask you some questions? I mean...I've told you a little about me. I only think it's fair you tell me about you"

She received a cold stony stare from him as he walked passed her to the mattress and slumped down on it, patting the space beside him. "Sit"

Nodding she sat beside him, "So...um, how long have you been in your coma?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, pretending to think. "I'm not sure. It's been more than a year I know that"

"More than a year?" she cried, her eyes widening with horror. "Holy shit. Did you go to our school? As I don't think I've seen you about. I mean, you're about my age"

"I dropped out shortly before I began to suffer from the nightmares" he replied bluntly.

"Oh, right" she muttered, looking around the darkly lit room once, "This is probably stupid question, but uh, do you know what hospital you are in? I mean, perhaps I could come and visit you. I read once that if someone speaks to someone who is a coma, then it could help them wake up?"

He rolled his eyes, scoffing in disbelief. "How am I meant to know what fucking hospital I'm in? I'm in a coma!" his voice was brusque, snappish.

She flinched back at his abrupt response, "Okay...I'm sorry"

Charles wanted to laugh at how feeble, how foolish she was. But gave an apologetic smile instead, "Hey" he gently rubbed her back, "I'm the one who should be sorry. Being stuck in a coma for so long, can make some people more snappy than usual"

A small grin crept over her face, "I'm sure. Look, do you have any brothers of sisters?"

"No, just myself" he eyed her carefully, knowing that this would be a good opportunity to find out some more about her family. "What about yourself?"

"Just an older brother. He's in the year above me"

"What's his name?" he persisted.

"Mark" she tucked her legs under her arms and craned her head towards him, "Do you not have any friends? Or did they have dreams of Freddy too?"

"No, just myself" his gaze was stoic, "I always keep myself to myself"

"OK" she licked her lips lightly, "Uh, I know you hardly know me...but perhaps you could call me your friend. If you want"

His cold blue eyes held her gaze and slowly he grinned, a sly one at that. "Okay...Melissa" She was even more naïve than he had previously thought, offering her friendship to him. Stupid little bitch. Enough of this chit-chat, it was time to turn up the heat a little. Time to play a little game with her.

Melissa's ears soon picked up the faint screech of metal upon metal and soon the living room began to fade, distort and morph into the all too familiar boiler room. She swung her head towards Charles, crying out in horror as he faded away, disappearing from view. It appeared that Freddy was separating them both. "Charles!" she tried to grasp at his arm, but her fingers flew through his and in a second he was a gone.

Staggering to her feet, she whirled around searching for any sign of Freddy and screamed as he lurched forward from a darkened passageway to her right.

Jerking back Melissa whimpered as he yanked his left charred arm out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging her back towards him. "We meet again, little piggy" he leered in her ear menacingly.

She struggled meekly in his grasp, making him laugh at her pathetic attempts and dangerously he dragged a single blade up between the middle of her white tank top, along her smooth skin of her collarbone and then across her jugular, nipping it threateningly, "Now, remember what I said about poor little Rory?" he grinned viciously, "he won't be the last...so, little bitch, whose next?"

Her lips quivered slightly at this and stiffened as his lower his charred ugly face towards hers, "C'mon, c'mon! I'll let you choose. Bethany or Georgia!"

Shaking her head slowly Melissa understood the fact that both her friends had fallen asleep, they must have lost their battle with their exhaustion. Shit, shit! Not good.

Freddy tightened his grasp on her hair and drew her closer, his blades tapping against her cheek impatiently, "Go on Melissa. Choose one!"

Melissa glowered at him with disgust and with one quick thrust, kneed him hard in the crotch. He grunted with pain, loosening his grip on her hair, making her wriggle free. He then brusquely backhanded her and she shrieked, landing hard on her back, her head bouncing harshly off the concrete ground. Her vision blurred for a few second and quickly Freddy climbed upon her, pinning her wrists to the ground. She took a deep breath and shook her head once more, "I'm not choosing you bastard!"

He growled and slapped her across the face again with his burnt hand. In return she thrashed beneath him and used all her remaining strength to knock him in his face with her right elbow. He laughed and slowly his vile black tongue slithered out of his mouth to lap at the his bloodied lips, "Hmm, a little whore who likes to fight back. I like that"

Melissa shivered as he pressed his whole body into hers, "Now, Melissa I know who you'd like to choose" he chortled darkly, "What about Bethany? Huh? You see she doesn't seem to believe you. So how about I make her believe in me!"

A few stray tears began to stream down her face and she shook her head frantically, "Please. Don't go near her!"

He cocked his head to the side and chuckled madly, "Begging doesn't work with me bitch!" and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Turning onto her stomach she spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground and staggered to her feet, stumbling forward in the dim light. It was imperative that she found Bethany. She could not waste any time looking for Charles help, she had to battle this fucker on her own this time.

Bethany knew from the moment she opened her eyes in the dream that it was a very bad idea to fall asleep, even though she had hoped it would only be for half an hour. Well, so she had set her alarm for that length of time. Whether the alarm would help wake her up, well that was another thing.

She had been walking listlessly for the last ten minutes down a long barren corridor, the carpet under her feet was worn, smeared with stains, the wallpaper peeling from the walls. The lighting of the hallway was very poor, she could barely see about a few feet in front of her. And it was getting darker the further she wandered. She cringed as she felt something smooth, hard beneath her feet, that gave way to a soft sludge. Like human tissue or decaying flesh.

Slowing to a stop, she knelt down and began to feel the items beneath her feet and soon her face scrunched up in revulsion at the texture of torn bloodied flesh, organs, skeletal remains of bodies, such as legs, arms, rib-cages, hip bones, collarbones and of small skulls. Her mouth went agape as a small scream tore from her throat and she tried to stand, to run but fell forward as her foot was caught between the bones of a ribcage. Her face crashed against a skull and she cried, shrieking loudly as she could faintly see maggots, cockroaches, beetles, centipede, ants and large tarantulas crawling and slithering over the rotten remains.

Again she tried to stagger to her feet, but due to the uneven surface she kept tumbling back down. Looking up she saw a small doorway about fifteen feet away and slowly she began to crawl forward, trying to shake the beetles and maggots off her hands. She was no more than three feet from the doorway when she felt a boned hand clutch her ankle and yank her back. Twisting around she stifled her scream as her horrified gaze fell upon a long skeletal body metres from her, its skull cracked, with slugs slithering from the holes where it's eyes and mouth would have been.

She gritted her teeth and used her free foot to kick at its head, in turn making it lose its grip and scrambling forward she ran through the doorway, sprinting down the new corridor until she came to a halt half the way down.

She thought she was safe until she turned around to see the skeleton advancing towards her, its skeletal frame beginning to change dramatically. Firstly, the internal organs, such as lungs, heart, liver, kidneys, intestines among other organs began to grow back, forming within the ribcage that started to become covered with muscle tissue, blood vessels. Veins and arteries soon following, until the inner layers of the muscle and skin of of the body began to reform and soon a layer of outer skin grew.

However, it wasn't smooth and unblemished, but charred, hard, rough and scarred. Burnt skin. The body slowly became clothed in dark trousers, red and green tattered sweater, black boots and adorning his head was a brown fedora, while his right hand flexing and flicked the six inched blades attached to the glove. Freddy grinned cunningly at his prey, "Hello, Bethany"

Gingerly she took a step back, muttering to herself. "This is just a dream"

Freddy sniggered at this, "That's what all the piggies say!" and with a wicked grin he stalked towards her and with a quick flick of his right wrist they were engulfed in darkness.

Bethany gasped and gasped as she felt a rough scarred hand wrap around her waist, pinning her to his chest and slowly she felt his blades slide down her nightgown towards the hem of her nightgown and then he growled into her ear, darkly and with venom, "Freddy is going to make you believe in him!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I love leaving cliffhangers. I know, bad author! Please leave me a little review to let me know what you think. Thanks.  
Paula


	7. A Little Attention

**Warning: **Non-con scene in this chapter, harsh language, disturbing scene.

**Chapter 6**: A Little Attention

In a flash Bethany felt herself fall through the air onto a filthy, blood stained mattress. Darkness surrounded her petrified body as she trembled uncontrollably. Her head whipped to the right as a blast of bright orange and red flames roared to life in a rusty old furnace. The light illuminated the large boiler room that she now found herself in.

A pair of grimy black boots stepped forward, just at the edge of the mattress making her terrified gaze look upwards towards Freddy. He sneered at her beneath is fedora and slowly and deliberately crouched onto his knees, tapping his blades threateningly on his right trouser leg. Bethany's lips quivered at the sight of him and she tried to crawl backwards, but a pair of bloodied skeletal hands burst through the fabric of the mattress and gripped her upper arms. Effectively pinning her to the floor. She screeched and shook her head as Freddy climbed upon her, straddling her hips.

Her eyes began to water with fresh tears as she begged, "Please, let me go..."

Freddy musingly cocked his head to the side, his eyes looking to the right as though he was contemplating her request. Then with a chuckle he shook his head in discord, "Oh, no, no. Not until Freddy has some fun with you. Remember, I'm going to make you believe..." he pointed a blade at his chest, "in _me_"

Slowly, he dragged his deadly talons down the side of her nightdress, using a single blade to tear the hem of the fabric upwards. Revealing her quivering thighs and her underwear. He gave her a perverse smirk as she began to whimper beneath him. "No" she whispered, "Please don't"

Freddy chuckled treacherously, "Don't do what? This?" with a quick flick of two of his blades, he tore away her pants and with a grunt he shoved the leather covered thumb of his hand deep inside her tight, dry entrance. Her mouth popped open, a cry of pure torture erupting from her throat, at the sudden invasion of her body.

Sniggering at her anguish Freddy smothered her screams with his own vile mouth, plunging his ghastly coarse burnt tongue into her throat, ravaging every part of her cavernous mouth. She gagged, her eyes going wide and pitifully she began to squirm, however it was in vain. He had her trapped.

With a deep chuckle Freddy withdrew his mouth from hers and retreated his gloved thumb from her core, giving her a sly smile before secretly moving his burnt left hand down toward her crotch area. "How about _two_ this time?"

Again she screamed as he invaded her once again, but with two fingers and with a heinous gleam in his eyes. He studied her tormented face, her flushed cheeks streaming with tears of pain, of fear. Just how he liked it. Clucking his tongue he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, very slowly. Then mocked, "Does the whore not like it, huh?"

She half sobbed, whimpered and turned her tear streamed face away from him. But he forced her face back towards his. "Look at me bitch. You look at me when I'm about to _fuck_ you"

She swallowed thickly and yet again tried to pry her arms out of the skeletal hands. But their grip intensified, digging into her skin. She groaned, grunting in pain as Freddy continue to vigorously pump his rough fingers into her. His speed ever so slowly increasing, but not daring to break her. Not yet anyway. Leaning forward towards her chest, he used his jagged teeth to grasp the top of her nightdress and yanked it downwards while also using a single blade from his claw. The fabric tore apart, right down the middle of her chest, revealing her white laced bra. Licking his lips perversely he slashed at the straps of her bra and tore it away, making her yelp in alarm. "No!"

She shook her head wildly, wishing over and over that someone, _anyone_ would wake her up from this nightmare. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his slick hideous tongue slide down her sweaty neck towards her right breast. Then suddenly he began to bite, gnaw and nibble at her skin, creating bite marks and drawing blood. His clawed glove soon began to deftly cut and slash at her left shoulder blade and left arm, allowing small trickles of blood begin to stain her creamy flesh.

Bethany whimpered and cried out as he unexpectedly added a third finger into her entrance. It was as though he was trying to rip her apart. Biting her bottom lip she tried to blank out what was happening to her. This was just a dream right? None of it was real? But then why did it feel so real? The feel of his coarse rough skin on hers and inside of her body, the smell of his putrid breath, the sound of his raspy breathing and his leering laughter. Everything was real. Maybe Melissa was right, maybe he was real.

Freddy smiled against her breast, reading her bemused thoughts and then withdrew his fingers that were smudged with blood. It seemed he had grazed her insides a little. Oh, well. Who fucking cared? Certainly not him. He cackled at his and looked at her face, that had a little look of relief etched across it. She never heard him unzip his trousers and slowly push them down a little.

"Ready or not, here I..." in one quick frantic thrust he plunged himself deep inside of her, "_come_"

Her screams echoed throughout the dream-scape, as he ruthlessly tore through her hymen. Taking away her innocence. Freddy nodded in delight at her howls of pain, "That's right bitch, scream for Freddy" and then began to thrust hard and long into her frail body, her cries of horror continuing to rip from her lungs. His lips curled up into a spiteful leer and he lowered his head once more towards her right breast. Devouring her nipple in his vulgar mouth. His tongue lapped hungrily at her nipple and with a growl he bit down hard, breaking her skin and drawing blood. He laughed against her breast upon hearing her tortured screams and repeated his vile sick actions on her other breast.

Bethany slowly let her eyes flutter shut, wondering why god was allowing this to happen to her? What did she do to deserve this?

Freddy noticed her closed eyes and with a snarl, viciously slapped her across the face with his left hand. "Open your fucking eyes, bitch"

She sniffled, holding back a sob and slowly pried her arms opened. A startled gasp came from her at seeing his ice blue eyes inches from her face, a sly smirk gracing his scarred face. He languidly licked the side of her face and began to increase the speed of his frantic fucking.

Bethany hissed in pain, her thighs and insides were numb. While her breasts stung like mad and ached each time he put pressure upon them with his chest. She swore that she could feel her blood seeping down her thighs.

Freddy giggled wretchedly and mockingly kissed her forehead. Leisurely he began to trail his bladed claw up towards her neck, nicking her skin ever so gently to leave small red incisions until he finally rested a single blade against her jugular. With his scarred left hand he groped her right thigh and lifted it upwards, pulling himself out so his tip was just barely inside her. Then with a wry smile he drove himself back in, deeper than before. In and out, in and out. Penetrating further into her body, feeling himself coming close. "Come on" he hissed, pushing himself deeper, nearing the entrance to her cervix.

"Please stop..." she spluttered, "It hurts"

He ignored her pleas of mercy, too busy concentrating on the tingling sensation that was starting to build within his loins. The start of an impending orgasm. He groaned, pushing and driving further into her. Then with a low moan he drew his blade across her throat, cutting open her flesh. He watched in the throes of sexual bliss of as she gagged and choked, her blood cascading from her slit throat.

He panted and leaned backwards, looking down at her dying body. Her eyes clouding over as death overcame her. "Was it good for you Bethany?" he questioned, then started to laugh hysterically and withdrew himself from her limp body, before tidying himself away.

It was time to leave a little surprise for Melissa.

Melissa knew that she had been running in circles for the last half an hour. Of course there would be no way that Krueger would allow her to easily get to Bethany. And if there was the chance she would be able to get to Bethany in time, the chances of her stopping him were slim. He had powers, she did not.

Slowing down, Melissa stopped at an intersecting corridor. She threw an anxious glance over her shoulder from the passageway she came from. It was pitch black, with thick steam protruding from the cracked pipes that aligned the walls to either side of her. This would be her fifth or sixth time heading down this way, but still she knew she had to keep going.

Pushing onwards Melissa found herself approaching a large clearing, with several furnaces to her left and to her right was a large brown sheet, covering a large wall. She stared at it for a few seconds, a gut wrenching feeling beginning to form in her stomach. There was something behind the sheet. Something that he had left for her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she took a deep breath and shakily walked forward towards the sheet. Her right arm stretched outwards, her fingers quivering like a rattle snake as she grasped a fistful of the sheet. After what seemed an eternity she yanked the sheet away from the wall. Her mouth dropping open at the horrendous sight before her.

Bethany's body was hung up by two thick rusty chains, her hair was smeared in blood. Her neck was slit open, her chest and breasts were smudged in dried blood. Her chest and both breasts were also littered with bruises and bite marks. Her ripped nightgown barely covered her lower half of her body. Slowly, her head began to lift upwards as she murmured in a low eerie voice, "I believe in Freddy..."

Melissa staggered backwards, her head shaking back and forth as she began to scream...

**x x x **

It had been five hours since she found out that Bethany was dead. Melissa had woke screaming and crying hysterically. Somehow she had managed to make her way over to Bethany's house, only to find it swarming with several police cars and an ambulance. Mark had followed her, extremely concerned by the state she was in. Once at the house he had pestered her with questions as to how she knew that something had happened to Bethany. But she remained tight-lipped, consumed in shock. Not just by her death, but by what she had seen in her nightmare. That bastard had not just killed her, but it seemed he had assaulted her sexually, judging by the marks and bruisings on her chest and breasts. How far could that fucker really go? What else could he do?

She gripped a few photographs of her friends taken during the summer, her eyes were glazed with tears as she stared sombrely at a picture of her and all her friends. Picking up a small red pen she placed a small red 'dot' over the heads of Rory and Bethany. Two of them were gone, the question was who was Freddy going to go after next? Who was also dreaming of him?

Her attention was soon drawn towards her dresser as her cellphone began to ring. Exhaling slowly she answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh, Mel" Georgia's voice spoke on the other end, "I heard about Beth"

"I saw her body" Melissa croaked, "I was there in her dream"

"What?" her friend cried. "Was it...that guy?"

Melissa nodded, "Yes. Listen, can you call the others? We need to meet. Say the entrance to the park at 8.45?"

"Okay, I'll phone them now" with that she hung up.

Rising to her feet Melissa looked at her watch, she had enough time for a quick shower. Something to refresh her and wash away the tiredness in her body. She was hoping that perhaps now everyone would believe her about Freddy. If there was one thing that she wanted so desperately now was that her friends believed her.

It was just past 8.45 when she arrived at the entrance to the park. The sky was overcast, a light wind blew the various yellow, orange and red leaves throughout the park, while a few early morning joggers ran along the pathways further into the park. Thankfully, all of her friends were there waiting patiently at a small wooden bench. Rachel gave a little wave as she approached them. From the look of her eyes, Melissa knew that she had been crying. Looking briefly at the others she saw that Kevin, Adrian and Todd were on edge. Seemingly devastated by this other piece of disturbing and troubled news.

Once at their sides, Melissa gave Georgia and Rachel a warm hug respectively. Rachel held her friend's sullen gaze and muttered quietly. "Remember yesterday you were talking about that guy?"

Melissa gulped and nodded.

"Well, I think I had a dream of him last night"

"Oh, my god. You did?" her eyes widened in horror, "What happened?"

There was a scoff of disbelief from Todd, however Melissa ignored this. She would talk to him in a minute. First things were first, she had to find out what Rachel dreamt about.

"It was about this house. The one that is up for sale on Elm Street. Number 1428. But it was old, shabby, the windows were boarded up and the lawn was full of weeds. Like no one had lived there for years" her friend began, "There were these kids singing this song. One, two Freddy's coming for you. I tried to ignore their singing and entered the house, it was though I just couldn't stop myself from walking into it. Like I was hypnotized. When I entered into the hallway, the door slammed behind me and then I heard his laughter. Low, gritty, mocking me. I heard movement from my right and moved just in time as he came charging out of the room to my right. I just ran. I didn't know where. I must have been running for ages" she paused, "I found myself cornered in a child's bedroom. It seemed that the house was some sort of twisted maze, like he was changing the rooms, making it difficult for me to find a way out. I just slid to the floor, crying and whispering for myself to wake up. Then I felt him grasp my hair and the last thing I saw before I woke up was his blades flying towards my face"

"That's all you dreamed of?" Melissa licked her lips nervously. She was praying that Rachel never seen Bethany's remains like she did.

"That was it"

Melissa turned to the others, "Has anyone else been having dreams? Please tell me!"

Adrian shook his head and looked over to Todd as he listlessly rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "No, I haven't. It's a load of shit Melissa. And you know it"

She clenched her fists and vehemently shook her head. "No, you've got to believe me. This guy is real. He killed Rory and now he has killed Bethany!"

Kevin stepped forward and gently hushed her, "Calm down. Listen, as I said to you yesterday I'm not going to dismiss it. Something is wrong here. I mean, in the space of two days we've lost two friends"

Todd cut in, "Well, from what I have heard from the neighbours, it seems that someone had broke into her house. Raped and killed her. But that doesn't mean it's some fucking dead killer lurking in our dreams!" he threw a angry glance at Melissa.

Her lips slowly parted in shock at the word _'raped_'. She was right, that bastard has sexually assaulted her. "My god" she inhaled, "Please, it was him. It was Freddy..."

"Just stop it Mel" Todd snapped, "I'm going to be brutally honest here. But I think you're making this dream theory up as some sick joke!"

"What?" she yelled, "What the fuck would I do that for!"

"For attention"

She glowered at him in rage, restraining herself from slapping him across the face, "How dare you think that I would use Rory's and Bethany's death to make up a story like this. I keep telling you dreams are real" she showed her cut on her arm, then revealed her horrid burn mark on the back of her neck, "See these? I got them when I was asleep. I'm not making this up for attention! They were murdered by Freddy!" with a stifled sob she spun on her heel, running towards the red and blue painted swings.

Todd stood and watched in awkward silence as she left. Kevin shook his head, muttering towards his friend. "That was out of order man. You know it was"

He sighed and glanced at Rachel and Georgia as they broke out into a run after Melissa, "I'll talk to her later. Give her a chance to calm down" he gave Adrian and Kevin a fleeting glance, "You don't believe her, do you guys?"

"There is nothing wrong with having an open mind" Kevin said matter of factly.

"Well, until I get some actual proof that this...Krueger guy is real. I still think it's a load of horse-shit!" Todd stated and began to head towards the side-walk, "I've got to shoot here. I'll talk later"

Across the way at the swings, Rachel and Georgia quietly comforted their friend. Offering words of reassurance, "We believe you Mel" Rachel insisted, "Don't take any heed of what Todd says. We need to stick together over the next few days. With Rory's and now Bethany's funeral. We need to be strong"

Melissa wiped a few stray tears from her flushed cheeks, "But I'm afraid that it won't be the last. That guy Freddy said that Rory's was the first and that he won't be the last. And he's right. He's killed Bethany. It's all my fault for reading that fucking book!

"Burn it" Georgia nodded, "Destroy it"

"But what good will that do?" she breathed, "We all know about him. He could be after any of us next! What I don't get is how he got into Rory's dreams when I never told Rory about him! It's just so fucking strange"

"Maybe he found it before you did" Rachel put forward.

"No, I don't think so. He would have told us, you know how he was. Telling us everything that he found out on the internet" she shrugged, "I'll probably have to ask Charles again..."

Georgia grabbed her arm, "Charles? Whose Charles?"

Melissa gulped. This was going to be awkward. She wasn't ready to tell them about Charles yet. "Um, it's this guy I've met in my dreams. He's our age. He said he's been having nightmares of Freddy too. He's in a coma that Freddy put him in, about a year ago. He saved me from Freddy the first time I had a nightmare"

"Really? Why has Freddy not killed him yet?" she asked.

"I don't now. Perhaps he's playing some twisted game with him..." Melissa trailed off as she felt a small vibration sensation in her front right jean pocket. She reached in and pulled out her cellphone, seeing the caller ID was her mother. Pressing the answer button she answered, "Hello, mom" she looked at her watch, "I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm on my home now. Bye"

Georgia gently wrapped her arms around her in a warm hug, "I'll see phone you later. I'm sure Todd will come around. Okay?"

She smiled as best she could and then gave Rachel a quick hug before rushing away out of the park. Heading home. Unfortunately for her she had to pass Bethany's house that still had two police cars parked outside, with several yellow police crime scene tapes draped across her lawn. Melissa swallowed the bile that had formed in her throat, wondering what Bethany's mother had found in her daughter's room, the emotions that ran through her mind when she found Bethany's body. She also wondered how she must be feeling at this very moment. A million times worst than her, that was for sure.

Lowering her head she continued onwards and within a matter of minutes was at her own house. Her mother rushed out of the house, engulfing her in her arms, "Oh, Melissa don't do that. I thought something had happened to you!"

"Mom, I'm okay"

"Come on. I'll make you something to eat" her mother smiled lightly.

Melissa nodded slowly and ventured through the house out towards the patio, "I'm going to eat it out here"

Her shaking hands reached up to cover her mouth as she gave a long loud yawn, before sitting wearily on one of the wooden deck chairs. Using all her strength she sat forward, rubbing her bleary eyes and tried to focus on staying awake. Both her elbows began to lazily rest on her knees as she blinked very slowly. Exhaling exasperatedly she lifted her head, yelping in surprise as she found herself in the old basement where she had first met Charles.

Jumping to her feet she swung round to face him as he came down the steps, "Oh, Charles. I'm so glad it's you!"

He was taken aback as she leapt forward and embraced him in a tight hug, beginning so sob. "You've got to help me" she nestled her head upon his shoulder, "He got Bethany. He killed her!"

Charles gave a cool calculating smirk and gently patted her back, "It's okay. I know"

She took a step back and soon his smirk was gone, his face inexorable. Her face as etched with perplexity, "You know? How?"

"He told me. He taunted me about it, saying how much he enjoyed raping her"

She shivered, "Why he is doing this?"

"Freddy has no reason" he tipped her face up to meet his, "Come on, sit with me"

He watched a small smile begin to spread across her face. Just as he expected, her trust in him was increasing. Like clockwork. He slowly sat down on the bottom step and shifted to the left, allowing her room to sit beside him. "Are you okay? I mean, apart from the obvious?"

"One of my friends said something really nasty to me today. We met up after finding out about Bethany's death. He said that I was making up everything. That I'm trying to get attention. It really hurt me at how he could think something like that"

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, that is fucked up. Has he had any nightmares of Freddy?"

"Who Todd? No, it's only me, Georgia and Rachel whose had dreams so far. I still can't believe that he got to Rory when I never told him about Freddy!"

"He must have found another way of getting to us. The teenagers" he bit down on his lip, refraining from grinning. Oh, of course he had another way to get to his children. He was looking right at her. His little _pawn_. "Melissa, if you're friends are giving you grief or not talking to you. Just come here. I'll talk to you. I'll listen" he gave a warm smile, as he slowly wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and began to stroke the side of her hair.

She relaxed against his body and smiled back, "Thanks. I appreciate it"

He then tenderly took her left hand in his, entangling their fingers together. For that very minute, Melissa felt wanted. And to make it more surprising, it wasn't from her friends. But more or less a perfect stranger. Someone that was starting to become her friend or at least she hoped so. She had to admit she was beginning to enjoy being around Charles. He mad her feel accepted. If only she had met him before he feel into his coma.

Charles/Freddy gave an eerie smile and drew her close, reading every single thought. She was even more of a naïve little slut that he had anticipated. As for her friend Todd, he would have to pay him a visit very soon and make him a believer too.

He grunted as he saw her body begin to fade out of the dream realm. Someone was waking her up.

Melissa muttered incoherently to herself as she came to, her groggy gaze lifting upwards to her mother as she stood above her. "Sorry to wake you, but Mrs Roberts is here to see you again"

"Oh" Melissa croaked, then cleared her throat. "Okay"

Mrs Roberts slowly walked forward from the back door, thanking Melissa's mother as she headed back into the house. Quietly she sat on the other deck chair and folded her hands on her lap, "I heard about Bethany. I thought I would come and see how you are"

Melissa gave a slow sullen nod, "I'm fine. Well, as I can be"

"Do you know what happened?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. There are rumours going about that someone broke into her house" Melissa muttered.

Her teacher nodded sombrely. She knew that the circumstances around her death were linked to a murder investigation. But she was hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. If it was him, then Melisa and her friends were his targets, they needed her help. She had genuinely thought that her and Amanda had stopped him all those years ago. Maybe she did, but how did he come back? Was this his first time coming back into the teenagers nightmares? If yes, why now? If not, how many times had he came back? Who had defeated him before and how?

Melissa had found out about that fucker, evidence of this was that book in her bedroom. How did she find it or did she make it? How many of her friends knew of Krueger? Fuck, she needed another coffee. She hadn't got a wink of sleep all night. All night she had kept a close eye on Jacob, making sure he wasn't having any nightmares. Thankfully, he didn't. Freddy seemingly did not know that they were back in Springwood. But if his power grew, if he gained more souls then he could inevitably find out that they were here and come for them.

Shaking this thought away, Alice looked over to her young student noticing the bags under her eyes. "You okay? You look tired?" she knew that she had to gentle ease into the conversation of dreams and Freddy. She didn't want to scare the girl.

"I've been up half the night. Can't sleep"

"Really? Have you been having any nightmares?" she questioned.

"Nightmares?" Melissa's voice was nervous, "No, I'm still trying to deal with what has happened over the last day or so"

Alice nodded sympathetically, "I understand. Look, remember what I told you yesterday. That you could talk to me about anything. You know that right?"

"Yes"

"So, is there anything?" she rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Melissa shifted in her seat.

Alice leaned forward, lowering her voice to barely above a whisper. "What about him? Have you been dreaming about him?"

Melissa shook her head, pretending to be confused. "I don't know what you're talking about Mrs Roberts"

"I think you do Melissa" she locked eyes with hers, "I saw your book upstairs. About him, about Freddy"

The young woman flinched in her seat, "I..."

Alice quickly interjected, her voice stern."I know Melissa. I know all about him. Dirty red and green sweater, brown fedora hat. He has horrible burns all over his body and on his right hand he has a bladed claw. He made it himself. You've been dreaming of Freddy Krueger, haven't you?"

With a short sob Melissa nodded quickly, "Yes, I have. How do you know about him?"

Reaching over Alice clasped her right hand over Melissa's, "It's a long story. I'll bring you over to my house. We've got a lot to talk about"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review and let me know what you think. I was kind of nervous doing the non-con/death scene. I hope it wasn't too explicit!


End file.
